


Beauty

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Sextoaño, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, tonterias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 19,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Draco Malfoy está haciendo algo a los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero parece que nadie se da cuenta salvo Harry.Que brille y esté más guapo que nunca no le va a hacer no desconfiar de él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy?

Harry tenía abierto el mapa del merodeador escondido en su cama a la luz de un _lumus_ , Malfoy estaba en su habitación en Slytherin, solo. Ron ya se había dormido, de Hermione podía esperar que defendiera casi cualquier causa, pero de Ron no, y Ron le había dicho que estaba mal lo que le estaba haciendo a Malfoy.

Los tenía a todos ideotizados, para muestra su amigo sonriendo como imbécil en clase de pociones mirándolo, aunque no era el único.

Vale que Malfoy estaba especialmente atractivo ese año, pero siempre lo había sido, imbécil, sí; pero muy guapo.

  
Si es que te gustaban los rubios, o los chicos. Lo que fuera, a él Malfoy le daba igual. Lo que no le daba igual era lo que estaba haciendo con todos, y sobre todo no entender cómo.

No podía ser Amortentia, porque a él no le afectaba, o es que había encontrado algo para esparcirlo por todos lados. Hermione se había reído de él, y encima le había dicho que fuera y hablara con Malfoy, y que dejara de ocultarse cosas a sí mismo.

Sin duda, Hermione también estaba afectada.

Harry se durmió con el mapa sobre el pecho, las gafas torcidas y un muy mal sabor de boca.

Al día siguiente tenía clases de pociones, al menos ese año no tenían a Snape, pero si alguien estaba permitiendo que aquello pasara era él, su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Pero Malfoy no era estúpido, siempre lo hacía cuando no había profesores mirando.

Harry rumiaba todas sus malas ideas cuando Malfoy lo volvió a hacer.

Dean Thomas, que estaba sentado delante de Harry, estaba tratando de acariciar el pelo rubio del Slytherin.

Podía notar la mirada de lado y la sonrisa ladina de Malfoy, era tan consciente de lo que estaba pasando que Harry le mandó un hechizo punzante a Dean.

Este parpadeó casi sin entender qué pasaba.

Pero Harry lo sabía, lo provocaba Malfoy, ¿por qué nadie lo quería admitir?

Lo único bueno de aquellas nuevas clases de pociones era que no tenían a Snape como profesor y Harry no destrozaba ninguna de las pociones que debían realizar. Lo malo, lo malo era Malfoy, claro.

  
Pero pareció comportarse durante el resto de la clase, lo vio irse con el resto de Slytherin, pero aún estaba aquella sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué debía ser tan mezquino?

  
—Harry, Harry...

Hermione le llamaba, y debía llevar un rato por su ceño fruncido.

—Habla con Dumbledore o pídele una cita, pero esta obsesión tuya por Malfoy es insana.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate, claro que iba a hablar con Dumbledore, lo que pasaba es que le daba vergüenza ir a director de la escuela, que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de luchar contra Voldemort para hablarle de que Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de enamorar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Tenía que enfocarlo de otra manera, de una manera menos ridícula, solo que no la encontraba.

Iba pensando en sus palabras.

" _Director, no sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero Draco Malfoy brilla de un modo cautivador, creo que quiere matar a los nacidos muggles rompiéndoles el corazón_ "

Bah, estaba harto.

Salvo que tuvo que volver a presenciar una escena bochornosa, un encantador Hufflepuff balbuceando palabras de amor ante un Malfoy que apartó los ojos del chico para ponerlos en Harry y sonreír.

  
Malfoy sabía que Harry sabía, y se estaba burlando de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es fruto de un sorteo en otra plataforma.
> 
> Ya está acabada, así que creo que la voy a subir toda de golpe en un par de días.
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	2. Chapter 2

Harry había descubierto más cosas sobre el plan malévolo de Malfoy.

Una, que tenía un efecto realmente brutal sobre los alumnos varones. Las chicas le miraban embobadas, pero, o no eran tan estúpidas como sus compañeros, o había algo que las retenía de acercársele para declararle su amor.

Otra, que nunca lo hacía delante de Snape, echando por tierra la manera de implicar a ambos Slytherin en su conversación con Dumbledore.

Y la última, era que Malfoy se lo estaba pasando en grande sabiendo que Harry lo sabía y que no tenía la manera para enfrentarlo.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba, eso y que Ron suspiraba cuando Malfoy les miraba.

Hermione ya no les hablaba a ninguno de los dos, a Harry por pesado; y a Ron, creía que era por celos.

La verdad es que a Harry, Ron le estaba fastidiando sobre manera.

Así que él, su mapa y su obsesión se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo solos y observando a Malfoy.

¿Quién necesitaba algo más?

La primera detención por culpa de Malfoy se la llevó casi sin darse cuenta.

La culpa fue de Cormac McLaggen, la mayoría de afectados por Malfoy eran víctimas envenenadas de miradas enamoradas. McLaggen era un puñetero pulpo que había puesto sus manos sobre el rubio, que ya no parecía tan contento con sus truquimos.

Harry estaba entre reírse de Malfoy y pegarle un puñetazo a su compañero de Gryffindor. Ganó lo segundo, gracias señora Pomfrey por los suplementos durante todos esos años para salvar las negligencias alimenticias de sus tíos.

Veinte puntos menos a él y otros veinte a McLaggen y detención para Harry con Snape, que los había encontrado y decía que Harry era el menos herido y por tanto el culpable.

El culpable era Malfoy, ¿por qué nadie quería verlo?

Curiosamente, para ser Snape fueron pocos puntos, se había llevado más solo por no saber alguna respuesta o mirarle mal.

En esa ocasión Malfoy no se rió, y solo por eso, ya valía la pena la detención. Eso y el moratón en el ojo del bastardo de McLaggen, aunque solo le durara lo que llegara hasta la enfermería.

El castigo para Harry fueron horas de repeticiones de hechizos, hasta que su magia estaba casi drenada. Siempre pensó que Snape era un desgraciado que gustaba de explotarlos en sus detenciones, pero esto, esto era otro nivel.

—Espero que aprenda que un mago, nunca, nunca usa sus puños—le amenazó Snape, cuando Harry se fue aquella noche.

Harry no era muy dado a liarse a puñetazos con nadie pero la sangre le había hervido al ver la escena.

Sobre su cadáver iba a tocar McLaggen a Malfoy de ese modo.

El mero pensamiento le sorprendió.

¿Qué más le daba a él con quien Malfoy quisiera magrearse?


	3. Chapter 3

Durante una semana Malfoy no "enamoró" a nadie, y eso le parecía aún más raro a Harry.

Malditamente raro, tampoco se encontraba con la sonrisa del rubio. Más bien le miraba enfadado.

A Harry le supo demasiado bien, le había destrozado el ligue a Malfoy y McLaggen no se había vuelto a acercar a ninguno de los dos.

Pequeñas satisfacciones que le daba la vida.

En cualquier caso, el Gryffindor era una pareja pésima, y ya estaba detrás de otra presa. En el fondo le había hecho un maldito favor a Malfoy, solo que él aún no lo veía, y Harry estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

—¿Buenas noticias sobre ya-sabes-quién?— preguntó Ron, que en esa semana se estaba dando cuenta de que Hermione estaba muy lejana, y ninguno de sus acercamientos daban frutos.

Harry se sintió culpable, debería estar haciendo un mejor esfuerzo por trabajar en la misión que le había encargado Dumbledore, que sí estaba trabajando en investigar sobre lo que parecía un oscuro secreto de Voldemort.

Harry estaba haciendo una lamentable labor. Más pendiente de Malfoy que de Slughorn.

—No, aún nada.

Esa tarde abordó a su profesor favorito de pociones, pero como buena serpiente, cuando vio las intenciones de Harry se enroscó sobre sí mismo.

Iba a tener que trabajar un poco más en su sigilo, una vez el sombrero seleccionador pensó que sería un buen Slytherin, quizás fuera el momento de poner en práctica esa astucia de la que tanto se enorgullecían las serpientes.

Pero lo que encontró fue a un Draco Malfoy hablando con Snape en uno de los pasillos, y lo más extraño de todo. La mano del profesor dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a su compañero.

Era raro, era insólito y era un claro favoritismo. Ellos no le habían visto, pero lo que él sí pudo ver por primera vez fue una cara de Malfoy que nunca había visto.

Estaba triste, ¿quizás le habían pillado en sus truquitos y se había llevado un castigo?

¿En ese caso por qué Snape parecía reconfortarlo?

No le gustó, pero a diferencia de McLaggen, Harry no sintió la necesidad de darle un puñetazo a Snape, cosa curiosa, y sí, de abrazar a Draco Malfoy.

Mal, algo estaba profundamente mal en él. El año anterior había descubierto del peor modo de todos que Voldemort y él estaban unidos por un punto más que su pasado.

¿Y si eso que sentía, eso que le ocurría con Malfoy no tuviera que ver con él sino con Voldermort?

El Slytherin se había vanagloriado el año anterior de que sería uno de sus más leales seguidores, de que sería un mortífago.

¿Y si ya lo era y era el favorito de Voldermort?

No sabía cuál de las dos teorías le parecía más enferma, si que fuera él el que sentía algo por Malfoy, o que fuera Voldemort el que tuviera el interés.

Harry fue directo a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le hiciera un buen reconocimiento, estaba deseando que Dumbledore volviera, ahora sí que tenía que hablar con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore no volvió por dos semanas, dos semanas donde tuvo que ver como media escuela, la media conformada por chicos comenzaba a perseguir por los pasillos a Draco Malfoy.

No, mucha gracia ya no tenía la broma.

¿Por qué todo el maldito Hogwarts quería una cita con Malfoy? Había muchos chicos guapos, incluso él no estaba tampoco mal. ¿Por qué a él no le perseguían para pedirle una cita, recitarle poemas o mandarle bombones?

Él era el maldito Elegido, no Malfoy. El muy capullo ya no se reía tanto, "te ha salido el tiro por la culata, rubio" pensó jocoso cuando todo séptimo masculino de Gryffindor lo abordó a la vez en un pasillo.

Qué él estuviera allí no era complicado, seguía a Malfoy prácticamente a todas partes como un jodido perro guardián.

¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? Él le vigilaba porque estaba haciendo algo malo, no para salvarle el culo. Que muchos tenían las manos muy largas y se lo pellizcaban más veces de las que Harry podía soportar ver.

—Deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo.—Se giró furioso cuando lanzó un confundus múltiple que dejó aún más idiota a sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Malfoy le estaba mirando sorprendido, y Harry comenzaba a estar aburrido de ese juego.

—Sé que Snape y tú estáis compinchados, y tienes todo Hogwarts idiotizado, pero conmigo no funciona, y en cuanto venga Dumbledore vais a tener que rendir cuentas.

—¿Por qué diablos a ti no te afecta?—se quejó Malfoy, hacía tiempo que Harry no estaba tan cerca de él. No se fiaba un pelo, y menos cuando su pelo brillaba de ese modo, como si brillara, como flotando, como un puñetero ángel hermoso.

—Soy especial—chasqueó la lengua, sí, sí, muy bonito pero engañoso. Él no iba a caer.

Malfoy profirió un bufido muy poco digno para farfullar un extraño "¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?" e irse del pasillo como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

Desde ese día, Malfoy, al ser descubierto, confrontado y amenazado dejó de jugar con todos. O casi con todos.

Siempre andaba solo, cosa nueva en alguien tan perseguido y "admirado" últimamente. Harry a veces tenía que correr para alcanzarlo a una prudencial distancia, y no siempre llegaba a tiempo. Más que caminar parecía volar.

Se perdía en los límites donde el mapa no tenía alcance, como si supiera que allí Harry no podría encontrarlo.

Quizás ya no estuviera haciendo nada, pero sin duda Malfoy era peligroso si tenía ese efecto en las personas cuando él quería. Seguro que solo estaba esperando el momento en que Harry no pudiera pillarlo para hacerlo.

Tenía que vigilarlo, necesitaba vigilarlo. Pero se le había vuelto a escapar.


	5. Chapter 5

La tregua que Malfoy les estaba dando en la escuela sirvió para que algunas parejas se formaran, descubrir a Hermione y Ron besándose le dejó una sensación incestuosa, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar a sus amigos?

Malfoy había dejado de brillar, de hecho, estaba como grisáceo. Ya no salía casi nunca de su habitación en sus horas libres, lo que hacía que Harry tampoco saliera mucho.

Pasaba las horas mirando los puntitos que conformaban el nombre de Malfoy, ¿qué estaría haciendo tan quieto todo el tiempo?

Por eso, cuando esa tarde Malfoy pareció cambiar de planes y no recluirse, Harry se lanzó tras él.

Estaba harto de no perseguirlo, pero esa no era una explicación que darse, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

El rubio parecía ir hacia el bosque prohibido, Harry aceleró el paso. No iba a perderlo de nuevo.

¿Estaría tramando algo con las criaturas del bosque? ¿Se estaría encontrando con alguien allí? ¿Había encontrado ya a una víctima lo suficientemente tonta para caer en sus redes?

Lo único que supo fue que la figura alta y estilizada de Malfoy se coló entre los frondosos árboles que hacían parecer que estaban en otro lugar alejado de todo.

El cabello tan claro y brillante parecía como una luz que guiaba a Harry en la oscuridad.

Malfoy no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido, aunque Harry había tomado la capa de invisibilidad por si la necesitaba.

Pero todo parecía tranquilo, Malfoy parecía solo estar dando un paseo por un grotesco lugar plagado de peligros.

Hacía años, dos pequeñas versiones de ellos mismo caminaban por allí muertos de miedo, para encontrarse con una malvada sombra que resultó ser Voldemort.

Jamás pensó que Malfoy volvería al lugar de motu propio, pero parecía bastante familiarizado con el lugar. Como si se estuviera encaminando a un lugar en concreto.

Y así resultó ser, era un pequeño claro, un espacio escasamente abierto dentro de un enmarañado entramado de ramas de árboles.

La luz era escasa, pero de nuevo, Malfoy parecía brillar sin necesidad de luz.

Para lo que Harry no estaba preparado era para que el rubio se desprendiera de su capa, mostrando que bajo ella no vestía la habitual túnica de Hogwarts sino una simple camisa blanca que también apartó de él.

Tanta piel pálida que Harry se quedó impresionado, nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy sin un montón de ropa cara y elegante, inclusos sus uniformes eran de mucho mejor calidad que la de la mayoría de los alumnos.

No veía su pecho, pero sí su espalda, donde unos suaves músculos la tonificaban. No era como Ron o él, en Malfoy todo parecía ser más delicado, más estilizado, más... bonito.

El pensamiento le resultó incorrecto, pero no por ello real.

El grito que emitió su compañero le sobresaltó y sacó su varita rápidamente al pensar que estaba siendo atacado. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, lo que sucedió fue que al maldito Draco Malfoy le habían salido alas, unas enormes alas del mismo color que su cabello.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se había quedado tan sorprendido con lo que había descubierto de Malfoy, que aún no sabía qué pensar sobre ello.

Alas, unas enormes y hermosas alas que estaba ocultado de todos.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado aquel verano? ¿Por qué tenía alas? Estaba claro que no las ocultaba bajo la ropa, él había visto su espalda lisa, sin ningún tipo de cicatriz tan siquiera. Inmaculada.

Y el grito debió ser el dolor por sacarlas de su cuerpo, aparecerlas, no tenía ni idea. No parecía un hechizo, en ningún momento le vio usando su varita.

¿Era una criatura mágica?

No podía ser, los Malfoy eran la familia más asquerosamente sangre pura como se vanagloriaban constantemente en decir.

¿Era un secreto familiar? ¿Una maldición?

Se había quedado tan embobado mirando como se movían, como se estiraban, debían medir más de dos metros de punta a punta.

Y no podía negar que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, si de normal brillaba ahora parecía un maldito árbol de navidad.

Tuvo la suerte de poder cubrirse con la capa a tiempo, porque las alas no eran meramente decorativas. Se alzó en vuelo hacia arriba, entendió que el lugar despejado estaba bastante buscando para darle esa opción.

¿Era allí a dónde iba cuando Harry le perdía de vista en su mapa?

Ascendía y descendía volando por aquel claro que no era lo suficiente grande para el tamaño de sus alas, dándole la sensación de un ave enjaulada.

Estaba claro que aquello era algo que el rubio no quería que se supiera, y que tampoco se estaba permitiendo más.

¿Cómo sería verlo volar a todo lo que sus alas le dieran?

Pero no pudo comprobarlo, Malfoy descendió, tomó su camisa y de nuevo, con un gemido de dolor las alas se ocultaron dentro de su piel.

Lo vio irse sin ser capaz de moverse debajo de la capa, pasó a su lado en su versión más conocida, a pesar de dolor que parecía haber sufrido por sus alas, ahora lucía una sonrisa pacífica.

Si antes pensaba que Malfoy estaba tramando algo, ahora sabía que no se había equivocado y que era algo grande.

Solo había una persona que se le ocurría podría saber algo, el problema era que parecía que en vez de boca tenía un velcro y que este se pegaba permanentemente a de Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

—Pero tú dijiste que las veelas solo podían ser mujeres, y Malfoy no es una mujer.

—Es lo que pone en los libros, ¿qué quieres que te diga?—dijo molesta Hermione.

—No le hables así, al menos ella ha entendido lo que era.—La defendió su n-o-v-i-o.

Harry estaba en desventaja.

Draco Malfoy un veela, recordaba el paso de las alumnas de Beauxbatons por Hogwarts, a Fleur, incluso a las animadoras del equipo de quidditch de. Bulgaria, Malfoy no era nada parecido a ellas, y sin embargo, los efectos en los demás eran muy similares.

¿Podía ser?

—Quizás no lo sea, y solo esté simulando serlo con alguna poción.

Lo que decía Hermione podía ser.

—¿Y las alas también?

—Hay hechizos para hacer crecer alas.

—Menos mal que Malfoy no estaba haciendo nada—dijo molesto Harry, porque sus amigos no le habían creído antes.

—Lo siento, yo soy débil ante los influjos de las veelas, ya lo sabéis.

—Yo solo pensé que había despertado ese lado en algunos los chicos de Hogwarts, está mucho más guapo que el año pasado—se encogió de hombros Hermione.

—Está increíble—añadió Ron, ganándose una mirada muy molesta de su n-o-v-i-a.

—Ni le mires.—Eso salió de Harry, y en el momento en el que lo dijo se arrepintió.

Hermione comenzó a reírse, a Harry le dieron ganas de decirle que Ron había comenzado a fijarse en ella porque Malfoy había parado con sus truquitos, pero le pareció infantil hasta a él.

Tenía un problema, y como siempre decían, lo primero era reconocerlo.

Estaba celando a Draco Malfoy, el cual o estaba simulando ser un veela, o era un veela.

Tenían un problema, Harry tenía un problema.

Sus amigos se habían puesto a besarse de nuevo, ¿es que no podían dejar de hacerlo ni siquiera un segundo?

Harry se fue, con respuestas, dudas y un mal sabor de boca importante.

¿En qué podía servirle a Malfoy simular ser un veela? ¿En qué beneficiaría eso Voldemort?

¿Tenía la tarea de enamorar a alguien en concreto? Pero en ese caso lo más efectivo hubiera sido darle Amortentia a la persona en cuestión, no hacerlo de modo indiscriminado sobre todo Hogwarts. O casi todo.

Lo vio pasar, con sus amigos, aún parecía no ser el Malfoy de siempre, bueno, el de últimamente, el que era bonito y brillaba.

Harry bufó, tenía que dejar de pensar en Malfoy como "bonito", porque era algo que estaba provocando deliberadamente; tampoco en querer arrancarle la cabeza a todo el que le mirara.

Pero un Ravenclaw se llevó un hechizo piernas de gelatina dejándolo tirado por los suelos.

Ese día tampoco podría ir a sonsacarle nada a Slughorn, no estaba de humor, no estaba para nada de humor.

Y menos cuando vio a Malfoy sonreírle al Ravenclaw caído.

Antes de irse le lanzó un hechizo moco de trol al dichoso Ravenclaw del demonio.


	8. Chapter 8

Malfoy iba cada tres días al bosque, y cada tres días Harry se escondía bajo su capa de invisibilidad para observarle.

Eso no se lo había contando a Hermione ni a Ron, verlo quitarse la camisa, mirar de más su espalda hasta que esta se acababa de una forma estrecha dentro de sus pantalones le parecía un poquitín sucio.

Cuando las enormes alas salían, era otro de sus momentos favoritos. Era investigación de campo, ¿quién no querría ver a un veela, o amago de veela, en todo su esplendor?

Su pecho lampiño e igual de fino y hermoso se llevaba muchas de sus miradas y la sonrisa de más pura satisfacción cuando volaba.

¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así?

No, cuando le miraba a él era ladino y traicionero, altivo y arrogante.

Se descubrió deseando que Malfoy alguna vez le sonriera así, como cuando era libre.

Cada vez creía menos en que aquello fuera un hechizo, y más en que era la naturaleza del rubio.

Desde luego que si era así, era normal que no quisiera que nadie lo supiera, pero tampoco era tan listo usándolo contra los chicos de Hogwarts.

Durante los días que no iba al bosque cada vez iba languideciendo más, ahora entendía un poco de su tono grisáceo. Era como si estuviera combatiendo contra ello y el coste fuera irse apagando.

Por primera vez en su vida, en la vida en la que llevaba conociéndole, Draco Malfoy le inspiró pena.

No se soportaban, pero que tuviera que esconder algo que sin duda era, cuanto menos era triste.

Rumiaba sus ideas como la vaca el pasto, muy obvio y de muy mal humor.

Alguien hacía que Malfoy no pudiera ser lo que le diera la gana de ser, y solo podía pensar en dos personas, sus padres.

Harry había leído todo sobre las veelas y sus descendientes.

Las veelas puras no necesitaban llegar a ninguna edad para que su naturaleza se "despertara" sin embargo en sus descendientes en la que las veelas se habían unido a humanos era todo un proceso.

Siempre había algo en ellos latentes, pero desde los 13 años comenzaban los cambios más importantes hasta que llegaban a los 17 donde desplegaban todo su potencial y se consideraban adultos.

Malfoy tenía 16, igual que él, eso significaba que estaba a punto de llegar a su punto álgido y que no era capaz de controlarlo bien.

Si al menos fuera menos capullo, aunque debía reconocer que en esos últimos días estaba tan metido en sí mismo que no insultaba ni enamoraba a nadie.

Harry deseaba que fuera el de siempre, que no sintiera compasión por él, que pudieran ser los de siempre, enemigos y punto.

Harry se dio cuenta que era complicado odiar a tu enemigo cuando te compadecías un poco de él, había superado el que le resultara demasiado atractivo, ese no era suficiente motivo para no detestarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

El segundo castigo con Snape no fue solo para él.

Desde primer curso no había tenido ninguna detención con Malfoy, aunque este había provocado muchas de las que a él le habían caído.

Todo había sido por culpa de Ron, de Malfoy, y de él mismo, quizás.

No debería caer en tales provocaciones, lo sabía, pero parecía ser superior a él no hacer el imbécil cuando del rubio se trataba.

Había sido saliendo de las clases de pociones, Malfoy se veía especialmente grisáceo y malhumorado.

Ya no era tan bonito, se rió Harry.

Harry y Ron estaban recogiendo sus ingredientes cuando Malfoy pasó, y lo hizo, el cabrón lo hizo. A Harry ya sabían que no le afectaba, pero a Ron casi lo tira al suelo del impacto de su encanto.

La estampa lamentable de ver a su amigo suplicándole un beso a Malfoy, a Hermione fulminarlo con la mirada, a Malfoy riéndose en la cara de Ron, fue demasiado para Harry.

Se fue hasta él empujándolo, era mucho más liviano de lo que su apariencia demostraba, o quizás fuera que Harry había ganado mucha fuerza con los años, lo cierto era que Malfoy acabó tirado en el suelo.

Algo no parecía ir bien, para ninguno de los dos, pero especialmente para Malfoy que comenzó a gemir de dolor como si no fuera más que un niño pequeño.

Slughorn comenzó a hiperventilar por la escena, sin saber cómo lidiar en aquella disputa.

Harry fue a inclinarse sobre Malfoy y este se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo, como si temiera un golpe de Harry o que su sola presencia le hiciera daño.

Solo había querido que dejara de reírse de Ron.

—No voy a hacerte nada—dijo Harry—. Deja de exagerar.

Dos Slytherin miraron a Harry como si quisieran matarlo y otro ayudó a Malfoy a levantarse, pero no hubo tiempo para nada cuando una túnica más negra que el alma de Voldemort entró haciendo enmudecer a todos.

Malfoy se encogió aún más en sí mismo cuando Snape les pidió que esa noche, después de la cena, fueran a su despacho.

Harry ya no estaba sorprendido por la detención de Snape, ese hombre parecía excitarse restándole puntos y dándole detenciones, le sorprendió que Malfoy también fuera requerido.

Pero casi que agradeció tener algo que hacer tras la cena, Hermione no le hablaba ni a Harry ni a Ron; Ron culpaba a Harry por provocar a Malfoy, y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que se hiciera mirar aquella debilidad ante cualquier veela.

En el despacho de Snape ya estaba Malfoy, gris, muy gris.

La puerta se cerró de golpe después de que Harry entrara.

—Venga aquí inmediatamente, Potter—le gruñó Snape, Harry se indignó por el tono de su profesor, llegaba 5 minutos antes y aún así parecía estar llegando en retardo.

Harry dejó de mirar a Malfoy, al menos parecía tan a disgusto como él mismo.

—Usted, va a dejar de ir atacando estudiantes de este colegio—se dirigió el hombre a Harry.

—Casi ni le toqué, es un exagerado—le retó Harry mirando a Malfoy—, profesor—añadió cuando notó los ojos más oscuros que el tizón del infierno de Snape, que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

Malfoy le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Usted, señor Malfoy, deje de provocar al señor Potter.

—Yo no he hecho nada...

Las palabras murieron en el momento en el que Snape le miró tan mal como a Harry.

—Desde hoy van a cumplir una tarea juntos.—La sonrisa ladina del hombre le provocó un nudo en el estómago, Snape no sonreía nunca, así que debía ser algo realmente malo, peligroso, letal.

—Pero...

—¡Qué te calles, Draco!—Perdió los nervios el hombre, y Harry casi se ríe, había para alguien más que Malfoy también era un grano en el culo.

El rubio se hizo más pequeño en la silla, Harry se mordió los labios para no reírse. Luego intentaría sacar el recuerdo con ayuda de Hermione, pero cayó en la cuenta de que su amiga no le hablaba.

—Van a elaborar un fertilizante de estiércol de dragón, la profesora Sprout necesita grandes cantidades.

La cara indignada de Malfoy le decía que algo no estaba llegando a comprender Harry.

No tardó mucho en entender el porqué del disgusto de su compañero cuando encontraron los ingredientes. El olor era nauseabundo.

Iban a morir, iban a morir jóvenes, jóvenes y alguno más bonito que otro.


	10. Chapter 10

Malfoy ya no estaba gris, quizás a veces un poco verde por las náuseas de oler mierda de dragón, después de un rato uno ya no olía nada. Y a esas alturas Harry estaba casi inmunizado pero Malfoy todos los días pasaba por varias fases.

Sorprendentemente trabajan sin pelearse, sin insultarse y sin hablarse. Pero mirarse se miraban.

Cada uno tenía su propio caldero, Harry había estado investigando los usos de esa poción y básicamente era un fertilizante para cultivar tentáculas venenosas como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Para qué diablos necesitaban tanta poción?

A la tercera noche Harry sabía realizarla de memoria y se aburría muchísimo.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—le preguntó queriendo atajar el problema. Harry había decidido tomar valor y enfrentar a Malfoy de una vez.

—¿Porque nos obligan? A veces me pregunto si no sería mejor que te llevaran a otro tipo de escuela, Potter.

El tono ácido era tan Malfoy que casi le hacía gracia. Ese era su Malfoy, no el bonito de hermosas sonrisas en el bosque.

—Imbécil, ¿qué por qué lanzas tu encanto veela a diestra y siniestra?

A Malfoy se le cayó la renovadora dentro del caldero, Harry avanzó para evitar que el rubio metiera la mano. Lo mínimo que le podía pasar era que quedara morada para el resto de su vida, lo peor una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¡No me toques!—gimió dolorido Malfoy. ¿Otra vez con eso?

—No te he tocado, ¿por qué actúas así? A mí no me engañas, Malfoy.

—¡Déjame en paz!—gritó de nuevo, Malfoy parecía estar entrando en un modo histeria muy desagradable.

—He visto tus alas.—Harry tiró con todo.

Los ojos de Malfoy tenían el tamaño de la luna en ese momento, sin palabras, ja, le había dejado sin palabras.

Verlo entrar en pánico no le aportó la satisfacción que había esperado.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.—Se acercó Harry tratando de calmarle.

—No sé de qué hablas, haz la puñetera poción y déjame.—Malfoy se reconstruyó como un muro derruido por el efecto de la magia, pieza a pieza.

Harry pensó si debía insistir o dejarlo para otro momento, él ya le había dicho que lo sabía, que lo había visto.

Pero su naturaleza tozuda era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Por qué a mí no me hace efecto tu encanto?—preguntó mientras su poción burbujeaba, se concentró en la expresión del rubio, lo que sus palabras no decían, sus gestos sí solían hacerlo.

Un nuevo encogimiento y ninguna respuesta.

Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada más, Malfoy se había cerrado en banda.

Después de dos horas habían dejado cuatro tarros de fertilizante, algunas verdades y muchas preguntas sin contestar.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry era ya un experto en crear fertilizante de estiércol de Dragón, incluso soñaba ya con ellos. También soñaba con Malfoy, pero esos sueños parecían ser de otra índole.

Parecían haber firmado una tregua, no se insultaban, no se provocaban pero tampoco se hablaban. Y eso, durante dos horas todas las noches comenzaba a ser muy aburrido.

—¿Y las alas te salen solas, las tienes que ocultar o las invocas?—Aquella era como la décima pregunta que le hacía al rubio.

O se había lanzado un hechizo ensordecedor o estaba pasando olímpicamente de él.

—Son enormes, ¿cómo te estabilizas para volar con ellas?

Silencio.

—¿Es como volar en escoba o es diferente?

Diez kilos de silencio.

Pero Harry estaba harto, no es como si Malfoy tuviera que contarle nada, no eran amigos. Pero era absurdo hacer como si Harry no existiera.

De hecho, que le aplicara la ley del silencio le estaba tocando mucho los huevos. En seis años eso no había pasado jamás.

Y luego estaba esa otra cosa, Harry no es que tuviera una adicción por tocar a la gente, de hecho se daba cuenta que si no fuera porque Hermione le abrazaba cuando el daba la gana, cosa que ya no hacía desde que era novia-propiedad Weasley, pasaría meses sin tener contacto con nadie. Algunas palmaditas después de alguna victoria al Quidditch era todo su listado de contacto físico.

Pero con Malfoy y su fobia a que lo tocara, a que exagerara como si le doliera el contacto, Harry se había descubierto queriéndolo tocar.

No sería accidentalmente si pensaba en ellos, ¿no?

Esa noche quizás fuera mitad accidental, mitad a propósito, pero cuando fue a tomar las raíces de margaritas tocó los dedos de Malfoy que fueron a la misma vez por los ingredientes.

El gemido pequeño no podía ser inventado, no le había dado tiempo ni a darse cuenta.

—¿Te hace daño el contacto? He visto que tus amigos te tocan y no te duele.

—Potter, en serio, cállate y déjame en paz.

—No me voy a callar, y podrías contestarme alguna maldita vez. McLaggen te tocó y aunque tenías cara de desagrado no pareció "dolerte".

Malfoy le miró, llevaba días sin mirarle. Y Harry lo sintió, estando ellos solos todo el encanto veela era para él, cuando estaban en algún sitio con gente era como si el maldito encanto se dividiera en porciones y a Harry le llegaba solo una pequeña cantidad.

—¿Qué haces?—se quejó Harry—¿Por qué lo usas contra mí? Solo era una pregunta.

Hacía semanas que sintió algo de lástima por Malfoy y porque tuviera que esconder su naturaleza, pero que usara esta contra él para dominarlo no le generaba muchas simpatías.

—Contigo no funciona, ¿te provoca rechazo?

Una frase entera, ya casi se olvidaba de cómo sonaba su voz.

—Solo es molesto, como si quisieras empujarme.

—Ya.—Malfoy pareció meditarlo durante unos momentos—Solo me duele contigo.

Harry se quedó mirándole, Malfoy ya no estaba gris desde hacía unas semanas, casi desde que habían comenzado aquella detención, pero se le veía triste, muy triste después de decir aquello.

No hablaron más esa noche, cada uno se fue a su sala común, pero Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en él.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione y Ron volvían a estar modo velcro, era muy, pero que muy incómodo estar con ellos si no eras sordo y ciego.

Harry no tenía nada contra los besos, aunque el recuerdo de Cho llorando era bastante malo. Y Ginny se le había acercado después de ganar un partido, le brillaban los ojos, aquello olía a beso, pero Harry salió corriendo. Era bonita, pero... no, incorrecto, se parecía muchísimo a su propia madre como para que le atrajera lo más mínimo, aunque en realidad nunca la había conocido.

La cosa era que al final del día casi deseaba aquellas dos horas transformando caca de dragón marrón, en caca de dragón verde.

Y espiando a Malfoy no muy disimuladamente, para qué mentir.

Desde que le había hablado de las alas, Malfoy no había salido a volar, pero esa noche después de cenar y girando una y otra vez el líquido hasta que cambiara del penúltimo de los colores, el púrpura , al último, verde, hablaron del tema.

—¿Cómo me has visto?

—¿Volar?

Malfoy asintió teniendo un ojo entre su poción y Harry.

—No puedo revelarte mis fuentes.

La ceja enarcada y un bufido malhumorado hicieron recapacitar a Harry, él había descubierto un secreto, quizás no fuera tan malo dar algo a cambio.

—Tengo una capa de invisibilidad, perteneció a mi padre.

—Estás mintiendo, solo existen tres en el mundo.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Malfoy.

—No deberías usar algo así aquí.

—No deberías usar tu encanto veela con los alumnos.

Ambos bufaron, pelea de bufidos. Harry podía ganar, tenía buenos pulmones.

Pero lo que le dijo Malfoy le hizo perder la batalla.

—Pues deja de seguirme escondido, iré mañana cuando anochezca.

—¿Puedo ir?—dijo Harry, un poco más tonto de lo que había pensando en su cabeza.

Ceja alzada, sonrisa de lado. Harry sintió que tenía una cita, y le gustó mucho la idea. Quería verlo volar abiertamente.

No hablaron más, ni medio bufidito.

Al día siguiente, en fin de semana se libraron de elaborar pociones, algo que Malfoy sabía y Harry no. El rubio siempre jugaba con la información.

Pero Harry se calló, había ido al claro de Malfoy a verlo sacar sus alas, ¿podría tocarlas? Recordó como con solo un toque el rubio parecía doblarse de dolor por su culpa.

Malfoy llegó más tarde, pero brillaba de nuevo, brillaba tanto y tan bonito que Harry no se dio cuenta de que sonreía hasta que se lo dijo.

Se quitó la túnica, y Harry casi se atraganta, era como si Malfoy lo estuviera haciendo de un modo extraño, deliberado, pero sin encanto veela.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando vio la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta, blanca, opaca, de abuelo.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?—se rió Harry.

—Se llama camiseta interior, todo caballero lleva una bajo su camisa.

—Antes no la llevabas.

Draco se ruborizó, y Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa en ese maldito momento. Ni brillando, ni lanzando mega ondas veelas, Draco Malfoy se había visto taaaan bonito ante sus ojos.

Harry se había acercado y casi le toca, pero Malfoy se apartó.

—No entiendes de gusto ni de estilo.

Harry salió de su estado "lo quiero tocar, lo voy a tocar" lento, muy lento.

—Es ropa de abuelo—se le escapó ganándose una mala mirada.—¿No te molesta para sacar las alas? Si es porque te da vergüenza puedo girarme o algo así.

—No soy una chica para que tengas que hacer eso.

"Eres más bonito que cualquier chica que haya visto en mi miserable vida", pensó Harry, alegrándose de que no se le hubiera escapado por la boca. Con su bocota nunca se sabía.

Pero Draco se dio la vuelta para quitarse la camiseta interior y Harry se lo comió con los ojos, había visto su espalda muchas veces, pero no tan cerca.

Las alas comenzaron a salir y Malfoy gimió de dolor.

—¿Te duele mucho?—preguntó Harry con angustia.

Pero Malfoy no contestó hasta que las tuvo completamente liberadas, eran enormes, eran preciosas, y las estaba moviendo hipnóticamente.

—Solo es un momento.

Se giró y Harry seguía con la boca abierta, Malfoy sonrió presumido.

—Son la jodida cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida.

¿Cumplidos sinceros? Intoxicación por inhalar grandes cantidades de caca de dragón.

—Son preciosas—añadió, más que intoxicación, envenenamiento. Pero era preciosas, sí que sí.

Malfoy se sonrojó y Harry trató de acariciarle el rostro. Pero unos enormes y brillantes ojos grises le miraron suplicantes.

—Perdón, se mira pero no se toca—se corrigió Harry a sí mismo.

—Gracias.

Vale, todo muy raro, todo muy cordial, se cuestionaría las cosas si quizás fueran los del año pasado, pero en este año Draco Malfoy era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida, tenía alas, un sonrojo que le hacía temblar las piernas y Harry pensó que ya era motivo suficiente para darse una tregua de esa relación hostil.

Las alas moviéndose generaban una ligera brisa a su alrededor y el sonido era a pesar de todo, delicado.

—¿Preparado para volar?—preguntó Malfoy, Harry por un momento se visualizó siendo agarrado por el rubio contra su pecho y alzado en vuelo. Pero su compañero había llevado una escoba y Harry ni cuenta se había dado.

—¿Una carrera?—sonrió motivado.

—Quien pierda desmenuza el estiércol de dragón de los dos toda la semana.

—Prepárate para pringarte esas bonitas manos, Malfoy.

Pero el cabrón ya había alzado el vuelo y Harry salió volando detrás de él.

Malfoy brilló para Harry toda la noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Nunca pensó que volar junto a Malfoy pudiera ser algo tan agradable, habían competido en un campo de quidditch, pero esto era diferente, más íntimo, muy cercano.

Habían acabado riéndose, ellos dos, que lo más que habían llegado en su vida era a insultarse en voz baja, y a hacer pociones callados, muy calladitos.

Las mejillas de Malfoy estaban sonrojadas, más por el esfuerzo y la emoción, pero a Harry le seguía pareciendo muy hermoso.

No habían salido de los límites del bosque, Malfoy le había avisado a tiempo evitando que Harry se rompiera los dientes, las gafas y el orgullo.

—A Hogwarts lo rodea un escudo protector infranqueable. Y solo hay varios puntos de acceso completamente controlados.

—¿Pensando en escapar?

Harry lo había dicho de broma, pero el ceño de Malfoy se frunció como si el tema no le gustara.

No, no, quería más de Malfoy Sonrisas.

—Nunca te había visto volar tanto, las otras veces solo subías y volabas en los límites de tu claro.

—¿Mío?

—Ya me entiendes.

—Hoy he pedido permiso.

Harry alucinó pepinillos, Malfoy realmente era un enchufado.

—Snape lo sabe todo, ¿no?

Malfoy le traspasó con la mirada, como si comenzara a cerrarse en banda, pero algo cambió porque sí le contestó.

—Sí, él lo sabe todo.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?—No es como si fuera asunto de Harry, pero en parte no quería que nadie más conociera los secretos de Malfoy.

—En Hogwarts, no.

Después de aquella conversación descendieron y Malfoy hizo desaparecer sus alas, Harry las iba a echar de menos.

El mero pensamiento le supo raro, ¿se estaba convirtiendo en un rarito fetichista?

La camiseta interior de abuelo volvió, y posteriormente la capa gruesa.

Harry no quería irse, o más bien, no quería despedirse de Malfoy. Lo había pasado francamente bien.

Pero la verdad es que era tarde, no encontraba excusas para estar más con él y ambos emprendieron el camino juntos hacia el castillo.

—Me ha gustado mucho volar contigo, tus alas son alucinantes y vas muy rápido.

Malfoy le miró orgulloso, satisfecho, con una sonrisa y el pelo alborotado por el viento.

—Gracias—dijo el rubio.

A Harry se le encogieron las tripas, como cuando tienes retortijones y tienes que salir corriendo al baño o plantas un pino en donde estés, pero en bien.

—Yo... esto... me gusta, quiero decir, estaría bien—¿qué mierda le estaba pasando en la boca?—Joder, que si quedamos mañana para salir a volar.

Malfoy estaba claramente riéndose de él por trabarse al hablar, pero no del modo malicioso habitual.

—Le preguntaré a Snape.

A Harry eso no le gustó una mierda, no tendría que pedirle permiso a nadie para volar, él tenía que ser libre. Y luego recordó como funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts, muchas reglas, demasiadas.

—Si te dice que no, nos escapamos con mi capa de invisibilidad.

La risita de Malfoy le volvió a hacer daño en las tripas, a ver si se iba a cagar encima y ya era lo que le faltaba.

—Mañana te lo diré.

Harry solo asintió, eso sonaba a segunda cita.

Cita para volar, claro. Bueno, encuentro, lo que fuera.

—Adiós, Potter—le dijo el Slytherin cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía a su lado del castillo.

Sonrisa de nuevo. Movimiento de tripas.

—Hasta mañana, Draco.

Ya iba corriendo al baño porque no se fiaba ni un pelo de su intestino cuando se dio cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre de pila. Y en su carrera no vio como Draco se sonrojaba nuevamente, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con sus vuelos.


	14. Chapter 14

Al día siguiente Snape no les dio permiso, Harry estaba listo para ir a increparle al profesor. No es como si Harry no le tuviera ganas.

—Si lo haces solo conseguirás que amplíe nuestro castigo, tú no tenías permiso para venir.

Harry lo pensó, no, de la caca de dragón estaba harto ya, pero por otro lado...

Menos mal que su parte sensata de vez en cuando decidía salir a la luz y decidió no enfrentarse con un mortífago y antiguo profesor de pociones que podría joderle más la vida.

—Pues nos vamos debajo de la capa.

—Tus ansias por incumplir las reglas son demasiado grandes, Potter.—Draco, porque una vez que se abren las compuestas de los nombres de pila ya no se pueden cerrar, le miraba más divertido que otra cosa.

¿Significaba que quería hacerlo o que no? ¡Qué complicada era la gente!

—¿Entonces?

—Mejor otro día.

Harry se decepcionó, quería su ración brillante del día.

Draco se rió, ahora se reía más que antes, y no estaba gris.

No es como si fueran amigos o algo así, pero se alegraba de no verlo con aspecto enfermizo.

—Nos vemos mañana removiendo escrementos.

El rubio se fue, y Harry no supo bien que hacer. Sala común gente besuqueándose, biblioteca gente besuqueándose a escondidas.

Entonces vio a Neville, con él tenía la seguridad que no andaría besuqueándose con nadie. Apuesta segura.

—Eh, Neville, ¿a dónde vas?—Le alcanzó corriendo.

—Eh, bueno, yo... he quedado con Luna.

Harry se quedó helado por el rubor de las mejillas de su amigo. No, él también no. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la maldita escuela? ¿Estaban todos en celo?

Harry salió corriendo en otra dirección con una pobre excusa, a ese paso solo le quedaba ir a tomar el té con Snape, no se fiaba ni de Hagrid, ya lo había visto hacer el tonto con la directora de Beauxbatons.

Al final, subió las escaleras hasta Gryffindor, se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas. Ni en su habitación se escapaba de los besuqueos que se oían procedentes de la cama de Seamus.

Enfadado le lanzó un hechizo de insonorización a sus cortinas. Ni con un ataque de mortífagos Harry pensaba enterarse de nada, a ese ritmo los atacarían a besos.

Tomó el mapa de los merodeadores, y buscó a su rubio.

Se tranquilizó al encontrarlo solo en su habitación, por un momento, pensó que podría estar besándose con alguien. La idea no le molestó, sino que le hizo tener ganas de vomitar.

Su cuerpo tenía unas maneras muy raras de comportarse últimamente.

Allí aislado se maldijo, quizás no pudieran salir a volar, pero a lo mejor podrían hacer otra cosa, cualquier cosa y Harry fue tan estúpido de no habérselo propuesto.

Tocó los puntitos de su nombre, no brillaban como él, pero le valía. Además, que eso era lo más cercano a tocarle que podría. ¿Por qué le hería su contacto?

Si no era ni capaz de tocarle la mano sin que le doliera ¿cómo iba a poder besarle?

Harry se quedó estático.

¿Desde cuándo quieres besarlo? Harry se tocó la frente. La fiebre de los besos le había alcanzado.


	15. Chapter 15

El lunes le pilló a Harry con el paso cambiado, se había quedado dormido, y nadie le había avisado para ir al comedor.

Ron no había dormido en el dormitorio común, a Seamus y a Dean prefería ni mirarlos, y Neville, bueno, Neville parecía haberse subido a la nube en la que vivía Luna.

Llegó tarde a desayunar, llegó tarde a clase, llegó tarde a todo y de muy mal humor.

No había mejorado en todo el día, metros de pergaminos de ensayos, lecturas interminables, ni si quiera tenían exámenes oficiales ese año y Harry pensó que sería más tranquilo.

Ja, iba a morir escribiendo como dos brujas habían comenzado una batalla que había acabado en la primera guerra mágica de la historia, por unas malditas judías. A nadie le interesaban esas jodidas judías.

Pero parecía que solo él estaba de mal humor, al resto parecía que le daba igual todo. La gente estaba gilipollas perdida ese año.

Y para colmo no vio ni una mísera vez a Draco en todo el día, venga ya, en ese colegio era imposible no coincidir aunque fuera en el comedor.

Se había dejado el mapa del acosador en la almohada por la mañana. Y se debatía entre subir a buscarlo o buscar a Draco por los pasillos.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna de las dos malditas cosas porque la pila de libros en la biblioteca le tenía comida la moral.

Al menos, pensó que le vería durante la detención, si lo mejor del día era un castigo puesto por Snape es que tu vida era una auténtica mierda, reflexionó Harry.

Su decepción al no verle dentro fue enorme, el Slytherin era compulsivamente puntual.

Su caldero tampoco estaba, solo el de Harry.

Cuando iba a a ir a la sala común de Slytherin una sombra negra apareció como un puto murciélago narigudo.

Ese hombre disfrutaba asustando a los alumnos, era su placer oculto.

—¿Dónde está Draco?—inquirió Harry molesto.

La ceja alzada, y una comisura alzada, en lo que esperaba que no fuera una sonrisa por parte de Snape, porque daba aún más miedo que su desprecio, le heló su sangre gryffidoresca.

—El señor Malfoy se encuentra hoy indispuesto, así que hoy realizará la tarea solo.

Pero si la tarde del día anterior estaba perfectamente, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Estaba viendo un escenario macabro lleno de plumas y tan maltrecho que se estaba poniendo enfermo. Snape ya se estaba marchando.

—Profesor, ¿tiene algo que ver con su parte veela?

Su actual profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, uno no tan malo debía reconocer, se giró para mirarle. Esa cara suya, alargada, cenicienta, como de estreñido, vaya. En esa cara suya hubo un rastro de apreciación, no le había mirado así en la puñetera vida.

—Vaya a la enfermería una vez acabe aquí, Potter.

Un salvoconducto voló hasta caer en su caldero vacío, un salvoconducto de Snape para andar fuera de horario por el castillo.

El mundo se iba a acabar y Snape estaba al tanto, tenía que ser realmente grave.

En cuanto el profesor se fue, Harry cortó todo a la perfección, lo encantó, lo volvió a comprobar con las instrucciones y se lanzó un tempus.

Tenía 25 minutos, salió corriendo a la enfermería. Necesitaba comprobar que Draco estaba bien.

Su entrada fue realmente dramática, la señora Pomfrey le miró muy mal, y eso que esa mujer le tenía especial cariño de tantas veces como le había tenido que atender.

Draco le miró sorprendido, estaba entero, llegó hasta él sonriendo y la enfermera le dejó pasar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó echando una ojeadita a su espalda, no parecía que le hubieran hecho nada en las alas, aunque claro, a simple vista ¿qué podría saberse?

—Nada, en realidad ya estoy bien.

Pero Draco se miró las manos sonrojado, ¿por qué hacía eso? Así se veía mil millones de veces más bonito.

Algo le debía estar preguntando pero Harry solo pensaba en si bonito podía aplicarse a chicos, porque quizás fuera mejor guapo. Pero es que no solo era guapo, era bonito, precioso, brillante, perfecto.

—Potter... Potter—le gritó finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba en la enfermería?

Ah, sí, "eso".

—Me lo dijo Snape, y hasta me ha dado un salvoconducto—dijo Harry ufano enseñando el papelito—. Esto debe ser un artículo de lujo, ese hombre no creo que le haya dado uno de estos a nadie en su vida.

Draco sonreía de lado escuchándole.

—¿Ha sido por lo que tú ya sabes?—preguntó Harry mirando hacia atrás comprobando que la señora Pomfrey estaba lejos.

—¿El qué?

Harry comenzó a mover sus alas imaginarias y a batir las pestañas, Draco le miró sin comprender absolutamente nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba realizando una burda imitación de su persona.

Le dio con la almohada en la cabeza.

—Yo no hago eso—se quejó el rubio.

—Lo haces mejor, pero sí que bates las pestañas.—Una nueva imitación y Harry estaba vez se dejó golpear voluntariamente de modo juguetón con la almohada.

—Ya estoy mejor—sonrió Draco—, mucho mejor.

En ese momento la varita de Harry comenzó a lanzar chispas por todos lados.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó Harry—. Tengo que irme, la mierda de dragón me reclama.

—¿Has dejado la poción removiéndose sola?—le preguntó con espanto.

Como no se diera prisa iba a haber excrementos de dragón por todo Hogwarts, y de esa seguro que Snape no le libraba.

—Adiós, luego intento venir a verte sino me he cargado la escuela.—Draco sonrió asintiendo, Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y salió corriendo, se la iba a cargar pero de verdad.

Cuando llegó al aula, el caldero estaba haciendo un ruido horrible, solo alcanzó para atrapar el líquido que amenazaba con manchar cada milímetro de la estancia.

Cuando lo consiguió neutralizar, el muy cabrón salió corriendo detrás de él. La estampa surrealista acabó con Harry sin zapatos golpeando a la poción. Medio uniforme quemado y el otro apestando.

No, no podías dejarlas solas por mucho tiempo.

Exhausto comenzó a limpiarlo todo cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Había besado, en la mejilla, a Draco y este no se había quejado en absoluto.

En la enfermería, Draco aún estaba mirando hacia la puerta por donde Harry había salido corriendo. Tenían la mano en su mejilla que le ardía, y no era por dolor precisamente.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Harry fue capaz de volver a la enfermería era tan tarde que la señora Pomfrey no le dejó entrar, Draco estaba dormido y la mujer amenazaba con hechizarle si no se iba.

—¿Pero está bien?—preguntó nervioso, ¿le habría dolido su beso aunque él no lo viera?

—Mañana irá a clase y usted mismo podrá preguntárselo, Señor Potter.

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que volverse a su torre, ni siquiera se encontró con Filch para pasarle por la cara el salvoconducto de Snape, verle la cara hubiera sido lo mejor del mundo.

Como había dicho la enfermera, al día siguiente Draco sí estaba en el comedor, y Harry no podía parar de mirarlo. Pero el Slytherin no le devolvía ni una mísera miradita.

Una miradita pequeña, nada. Cero miradas con súper batida de pestañas.

Listo, le había molestado el beso en la mejilla, si es que eres tonto, Harry, se dijo removiendo la avena. Pero si él no comía avena, ¿de quién mierda era esa cosa?

—¿Me devuelves mi desayuno?—le preguntó Hermione, que como había estado tan ocupado en hacer manitas con Ron no se había dado cuenta de que Harry se estaba comiendo la cosa insípida esa.

—Le he besado—dijo Harry, dándose cabezazos contra la mesa.

Ron metió la cabeza entre Hermione y él.

—¿Has besado a Malfoy? Uhhh, no sé, ¿se supone que eso es bueno o malo?—preguntó Ron.

—Es bueno.—Le golpeó en la cabeza Hermione—A que sí, Harry.

—No lo sé, es que ahora no me mira.

—Eso es que besas de pena, amigo.—Esta vez el golpe de Hermione fue más fuerte.

—Solo le besé la mejilla, pero no sé si la he cagado.

Ron ya no dijo nada más, pero rodó los ojos y se fue a atacar su desayuno, uno mucho mejor que la avena rara esa.

—No es un beso en los labios pero tampoco está mal.

Harry se imaginó besando a Draco en los labios, y se comenzó a poner nervioso, muy nervioso.

De nuevo miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ni una miradita. Jo.

—Tienes que darle un buen beso en los morros, Harry.—O eso es lo que entendió de lo que Ron había dicho con la boca llena de comida.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?—Volvió a colocar la cabeza contra la mesa, se le había quitado el hambre.

Ron se limpió la boca con la manga, y sonrió mucho.

Harry no se lo vio venir hasta que lo tuvo encima, y Ron era como dos cabezas más alto que él y estaba arrinconándolo contra la mesa queriendo besarlo.

Al rededor, todos comenzaron a reír, y casi con los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos miró a la derecha.

Draco le estaba mirando, y Harry comprobó como un veela enfadado daba un miedo tremendo. Un aura oscura le golpeó, le golpeó tan fuerte que hizo que Ron se apartara.

Draco se fue todo digno, y no volvió a mirarle.

—Ahora sí que te ha mirado, y estaba muy, muy celoso—dijo Hermione sonriendo y agarrándose a su novio.

—De nada, amigo.

Harry no tenía claro como esos supuestos celos iban a ayudarle con Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry entró en el aula donde cada noche entre semana él y Draco elaboraban su poción favorita.

Draco estaba allí, troceando sus ingredientes con la cabeza gacha.

—Hola—saludó más tímido de lo que él realmente era—. Estás mucho mejor.

Pero Draco seguía sin mirarle, y Harry comenzaba a sentirse fatal.

—Si te hice daño anoche, lo siento.—Harry solo podía imaginar que había sido eso. En el fondo solo había sido un beso en la mejilla, pero ya le había prometido no tocarle.

De nuevo, mutismo, otra vez con el silencio. Eso no lo llevaba nada bien, prefería pelear, siempre.

—Por favor, Draco, háblame, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

Se había acercado a la mesa del rubio, que empuñaba un cuchillo pequeño para cortar raíces.

Draco le miró, seguía siendo bonito, pero también daba un miedo que te cagabas. Harry dio un paso atrás.

Draco estaba muy, muy enfadado.

—¿No vas a volver a hacerlo? ¿Pero sí le vas a besar a ese?

El ese fue dicho de tal modo que aquello parecía dejar claro que Ron corría peligro de muerte.

—¿Estás celoso?—sonrió Harry un poco demente, no era momento de hacerle gracias a un veela enfadado.

Draco esgrimía su cuchillito como si fuera su varita, y se estaba acercando a él peligrosamente. Condenadamente bonito y peligroso, también peligroso.

Harry levantó las manos intentando calmarlo.

—Yo no quise besarlo, él lo hacía porque decía que yo no sabía besar y por eso no me mirabas.

—Tú no me has besado así.

—¿Podría hacerlo?

—No.

—¿Por quéééé?—gimoteó Harry, quería besarle, besarle mucho.—¿Te duele?

Draco le miraba aún hecho una fiera, calma y peligrosa, que eran las peores. Al final bajó su cuchillito.

—No, ya no me duele.—Le miró contrariado y volvió a su mesa con su poción.

Harry caminó detrás de él despacito, y ocupó su lugar.

Cortaron caquitas de dragón y patitas de rata, una delicia.

—¿Por qué te dolía?—preguntó Harry cuando creía que Draco ya se había relajado cortando algo que no fuera a Harry,

—Me atacaste.

—¿Cuándo?—Intentó hacer memoria Harry.

—En clase de pociones, me empujaste.

—No lo entiendo.

Draco se rio, claro que Harry no entendía.

—Mi parte veela es muy sensible cuando es atacada...

—Solo fue un empujoncito, tú lo sabes.

—Mi veela no.

—¿Y ya no? Tu veela me ha perdonado.

Draco le miró, le volvió a sonreír, como cuando volaron, como cuando fue a verle a la enfermería. Harry podría no ser rápido para comprender algunas cosas, pero sabía cuando alguien le estaba guardando información.

Draco no le estaba contando algo, pero Harry se conformaba con que parecía que todo andaba bien entre ellos dos de nuevo.

Esa noche hicieron su ración de poción y se despidieron en las escaleras que subían a Gryffindor, porque estas se aparecieron antes que las que bajaban.

Harry se acercó a Draco, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, salvo que estaba vez estuvo mucho más cerca de su comisura.

Lo que obtuvo fue un beso en su mejilla de parte de Draco.

Mejor, mucho mejor.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco y Harry se besaban, bueno, quizás besos como los de media Hogwarts no. Eran besos más inocentes teniendo en cuenta que sus compañeros parecían estar sufriendo algún tipo de celo extraño.

Pero Harry aprovechaba casi todas las oportunidades que tenía, y si no las tenía se las inventaba.

Para recoger un ingrediente que Draco tenía en la mesa, Harry se inclinaba a por él y dejaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Draco sonreía y seguía cortando sus cosas. Cuando se despedían la escena del primer día volvía a darse, tan cerca que casi podrían ser sus labios.

Incluso en un intercambio Harry, por inercia besó su mejilla. Nadie se dio cuenta, porque literalmente todo el mundo parecía tener un interés romántico por alguien de la escuela, y algunos eran de lo más variopinto.

¿Por qué Harry Potter, el león valiente y bastante imprudente de Gryffindor, no besaba a Draco Malfoy en los labios abiertamente?

Porque quería que fuera Draco el que quisiera besarle a él. Quería un pasito de su parte y el rubio no parecía interesado en darlo. Muchas sonrisas y sonrojos, pero Draco podía ser lanzado, atrevido y tomar lo que quería como ya le había demostrado.

Parecía estar bien con esos besos inocentes, y Harry se conformaba.

Debía ser el único en Hogwarts tan estúpidamente inocente, porque hasta los de primero tenían sus besillos a escondidas con sus compañeros del mismo año.

Harry y Draco, eran la excepción.

Era sábado, Dumbledore había salido y Snape le dio permiso a Draco para volar.

Harry le siguió porque era absurdo verlos separados, Snape lo sabía y por algún motivo le parecía bien que lo hicieran.

Draco volaba y Harry trataba de alcanzarlo, pero nunca llegaba a tocar ni la punta de sus plumas y mucho menos atraparlo para sentarlo en su escoba.

Tocaban los bordes de la cúpula que protegía Hogwarts, sintiendo la magia en sus cuerpos. Cuando descendieron Harry estaba cargado de ella, de ella y de ganas de Draco.

Sus plumas eran del mismo color de su pelo, y Harry, cuando descendieron sintiendo la felicidad de Draco de poder volar con libertad, quiso abrazarlo.

Fue un abrazo torpe, y extraño, nunca había abrazado a alguien con alas, no pudo evitarlo y acarició las más altas.

Eran tan suaves y estaban calentitas a pesar del frío de la noche.

Harry le miró, muy similares en altura, aquel momento era el del beso, el de las películas románticas que su tía Petunia devoraba. Pero Draco no hacía nada, solo le miraba sonriendo y siendo lo más bonito del mundo.

Harry se separó sin beso en la mejilla, y un poco frustrado, la verdad.

Una de las enormes alas le cerró el paso cuando trató de girarse, podían ser suaves, pero Harry comprobó que en realidad era sólidas y no le dejaban salir.

Se giró para mirar a Draco, era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

—¿Y mi beso?

—Dámelo tú a mí—dijo Harry expresando su preocupación.

El ala calentita y de nuevo suave le acercó mucho, mucho, mucho.

Harry pensó que su mejilla se llevaría el premio. Pero no, fueron sus labios los que se llevaron aquel beso tan ansiado.

No volaron más por esa noche, pero Harry no bajó de la nube a la que lo había subido Draco.


	19. Chapter 19

—N-o-v-i-o-s—dijo Harry a Hermione—Somos n-o-v-i-o-s.

—¡Qué sí, Harry! Qué sí... ya nos lo has dicho diecisiete veces—bufó Ron.

—¡Cállate! Quiero que nos lo cuentes otra vez.

—Nos besamos, y entonces me elevó volando, volando, porque tiene unas alas enormes.—Los bufidos de Ron fastidiaban un poco el relato, la verdad. Pero a Harry le daba igual, había alucinado, por el vuelo, por el beso, porque Draco le había luego envuelto con su alas.

Tener un novio con alas era lo más, no es como si hubiera tenido novio antes, con o sin alas.

—¿Y entonces se lo pediste?—Hermione estaba haciendo un papel genial, porque la verdad es que sí que lo había contado un montón de veces.

—Yo le dije ¿y ahora qué? y él me dijo ¿qué, de qué? Entonces yo le dije, ¿qué qué somos?

—Y él brilló...—añadió Ron.

—Brilla un montón, pero en plan bonito—asintió Harry.

—Y entonces le pediste salir.

—Sí, pero no me contestó, solo empezó a vestirse.

—Espera, espera.—Ron se levantó de la cama de Hermione, últimamente había una laxitud en eso de entrar a los dormitorios bastante grande—No habías dicho nada de que estabais desnudos.

Harry enrojeció, porque imaginó a Draco desnudo, y todo bonito como era, en fin, el calor se le subió a la cara, y empezó a boquear.

—No, él se quita la camisa para sacar las alas, que no te enteras—dijo Hermione con toda la obviedad de la situación.

Ron comenzó a reírse de Harry.

—Le estás imaginando desnudo.

Harry no podía negarlo, pero tampoco quería que se riera en su cara.

Le tiró un zapato, últimamente lo usaba mucho de arma arrojadiza, pero el nuevo guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tenía buenos reflejos.

—Es normal, Harry—medió Hermione.

—La verdad es que se venía venir—dijo Ron—. Quiero decir, todo ese rollo de llevaros tan mal, buscaros las cosquillas todo el rato. No sé, muy cliché, ¿no?

—Eso ya da igual, lo importante es que al final se han entendido y además es súper romántico.

—Hablando de romances, ¿no habéis visto que hay mucho romance en la escuela últimamente? Hasta los de primero.

—No, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, ¿tú?—La pareja negó a la par.

—Pero volvamos al tema, ¿qué te dijo?

—Otra vez no... —Ron se tapó la cara con la almohada de Hermione.

Draco le había sonreído, pero no le había contestado. Solo se encogió de hombros, y se había comenzado a vestir.

Sus alas desaparecieron y Harry las echó de menos, le gustaban mucho y eran parte de él.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?—Ya era momento de ser valiente y decir lo que quería, como Draco dijera que no iba a irse a hacerle compañía a Myrtle durante meses.

Pero Draco solo echó a andar sonriendo, a Harry se le cayó el mundo encima. Él lo tenía claro, lo tenía tan claro que dolía, joder.

—¿No vienes..., novio?—Le extendió la mano y Harry en tres zancadas tomó su mano, y lo selló con un beso.

Se habían besado por cada esquina, en cada clase, en el comedor y hasta delante de Dumbledore.

Que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran pareja, era algo que ya había traspasado hasta los muros de Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

—Necesito otro beso—le pidió Harry a Draco, salvo que llevaba diciendo lo mismo más de una hora—. Necesito más suerte.

Los besos de Draco le hacían sentirse fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa, y aunque pensaba que Slughorn se había cerrado en banda, aquella fiesta podía ser la ocasión. Había sido invitado como una auténtica celebridad a la que su profesor se esforzaba en explotar. Pero el muy cretino no quería soltar sus secretitos.

La comida había sido excelente, la comida de Hogwarts era muy buena, pero no aquello. Aquello sería lo que comerían los reyes si es que los hubiera entre los magos. Se había comido su postre y el de Draco.

—¿Para qué necesitas tanta suerte?—Draco estaba colgado de su cuello sin mucho problema por seguir besándolo hasta que llegara el alba.

Quizás Harry no quería solo suerte, es que era tan agradable estar así, tenerle cerca, besarle, notando cada pedacito de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Draco había dicho que lo que pasaba debajo de la ropa era asunto solo de ellos. Y Harry no sabía si era por lo de sus alas ocultas, o porque Harry se ponía duro como una piedra y Draco se frotaba contra él.

En cualquier caso, las dos cosas eran asuntos de ellos dos, solo de ellos dos.

Otros no lo dejaban solo para ellos, se habían tenido que ir de uno de los coquetos balconcitos de Slughorn cuando habían visto cosas que uno no quiere ver de sus dos mejores amigos.

—Necesito una cosa de Slughorn pero no quiere compartirla.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Draco mordisqueando su cuello. El cuello nooo, era su punto débil.

—Un recuerdo.

Draco se separó, y le miró con sus bonitos ojos dilatados, Harry no era el único afectado por los besos.

—Es importante—dijo Harry, no es que no confiara en Draco, pero era un secreto más grande que ellos dos.   
Y el padre de Draco no dejaba de ser un seguidor de la otra persona que aparecía en el recuerdo.

—Vamos.—Le dio la mano Draco tirando de él. Harry tenía problemas en sus pantalones, pero si Draco decía vamos, Harry iba.

La mesa de los comensales estaba desértica a excepción del profesor que se veía triste y solo.

Draco lo hizo, comenzó a soltar encanto veela y Harry estuvo a punto de reprenderlo. Pero Slughorn sonrió como un tonto.

—Oh, señor Malfoy, es usted tan encantador como lo fue su padre.

Draco se mostró incómodo con el comentario, y Harry pensó por primera vez que si Draco era parte veela aquello solo podía ser hereditario. ¿Lucius Malfoy podría ser también un veela?

Draco solo lo golpeó una vez más con su encanto.

—Triste muy triste como uno tiene que esconder tantos secretos por amor.—Slughorn no solo parecía encandilado por Draco sino que parecía realmente afligido. ¿Sería su momento?

—Profesor, no está bien tener que cargar uno solo con tantos secretos, es un peso enorme, ¿verdad?—intervino Harry.

El profesor asintió, pero las manos se le fueron a la cadera de Draco y Harry le dio un bofetón en ella sin pensar.

—Cierto, cierto. Antes al menos tenía a Betty.

—¿Betty?

—Mi sapo, ella siempre me hacía sonreír con su carita.

No te rías, Harry. No te rías, se pellizcaba Harry para mantener el tipo.

—Profesor, ¿qué fue lo que en realidad le contestó a Tom Riddle?

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar el verdadero nombre de Voldemort, no le extrañaba, pero estaba cerca. 

—Eres tan insistente como Albus—se quejó el profesor—No puedo, Harry.

—Profesor, por favor.

Draco le acarició el hombro a Slughorn, ni siquiera necesitó usar su encanto. 

—Si yo no se lo hubiera dicho, quizás nada malo hubiera ocurrido...—lloriqueó el hombre rellenándose la copa.

—Señor...

No hizo falta que Draco usara de nuevo su encanto, Slughorn tomó su varita y extrajo un hilo con sus recuerdos.

—Lo siento, en realidad lo siento.

Draco fue el que tomó una copa para contener el recuerdo. El profesor de pociones sonrió bucólicamente, Draco le había hecho sentir bien volviendo a acariciar su hombro.

Ambos se fueron de la fiesta.

—¿Qué es esto, Harry? ¿Qué contiene este recuerdo?

—No puedo decírtelo, ni siquiera yo lo sé, se lo tengo que dar a Dumbledore.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de parejas escondidas, pero a ellos dos no les importaban lo más mínimo. Salvo porque una de ellas no era de estudiantes, una oscurísima capa de murciélago tenía absorbida a la profesora Sinistra y no para hablar de las clases precisamente. Espeluznante, realmente espeluznante.

El espectáculo tenía tan impactado a Harry que no vio como Draco duplicaba el recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia sigue el hilo del sexto año, por si alguien no se había dado cuenta.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	21. Chapter 21

Harry había entrado en el recuerdo de Slughorn con Dumbledore.

Ambos habían visto lo mismo, salvo que el director lo comprendió y Harry no, no del todo.

—Acabamos de encontrar el motivo por el que Tom no murió cuando trató de matarte.

—¿Eso es una buena o mala noticia?—preguntó Harry.

Lo que había entendido del recuerdo para nada edulcorado, era que Voldemort antes de serlo quería conservar su alma a cualquier coste, aunque el coste fuera matar por ello.

—Cuando Tom le preguntó a Horace sobre los Horrocrux me temo que ya había creado más de uno. Quería dividirse tantas veces como pudiera para que nadie pudiera matarle del todo.

Harry asintió pero la verdad es que el concepto era aún demasiado abstracto.

—¿Recuerdas el diario en el que dejó encerrado un recuerdo de sí mismo?

Sí, Harry lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Ese diario era un horrocrux, ahora estoy seguro.

—¿Lo destruí?

El turno para asentir fue para el director, eso quería decir que podían matar los trozos que Voldemort había dejado, ¿se le podía matar?

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Esa es la pregunta, Harry. 

Se fue del despacho del director con más dudas que con las que había entrado.

Todo el tema de Voldemort era opresivo, oscuro y le causaba un profundo terror, como si supiera que el desenlace siempre sería fatídico.

Dumbledore no necesitaba decir eso, Harry lo intuía, y que su papel era crucial.

Draco le estaba esperando, Draco era todo lo bueno que le hacía olvidar la diana en su frente.

Pero Draco parecía casi tan preocupado como él mismo.

Harry le tomó de la mano y sintió que recobraba algo de ganas de vivir.

o0o

Albus llamó a Severus, mientras acariciaba el anillo que le estaba devorando lentamente y que ahora más que nunca sabía que contenía parte de Tom.

Severus traspasó las puertas del despacho tan oscuro como siempre, pero como a todos, el efecto de tener a un veela en Hogwarts le estaba cobrando su coste.

Se alegraba por Severus, él también necesitaba alguna alegría en su vida.

—Mis temores han acabado siendo ciertos, Severus—sonrió el director, tomando uno de sus amados caramelos de limón, siempre habían sido los favoritos de Gellert.—Soy demasiado viejo para el amor.

—Señor...

—Cuando Lucius estuvo en Hogwarts al menos sentí lo que a todos nos provocaba su influjo... ya no siento más que añoranza.

Severus se veía claramente incómodo, por supuesto Dumbledore conocía todo lo que ocurría con los alumnos de su colegio. 

Aún recordaba los momentos tensos que vivieron al tener a un hombre lobo y a un veela en pleno apogeo. Aquel año sí que fue memorable.

—Aún creo que es muy peligroso, Albus. No podemos correr el riesgo.

—No lo haremos, confío en el amor, el amor es mucho más fuerte que el miedo.

—Aún no es seguro.

—Lo será, todo va según lo planeado.

—Un día no podrás jugar a ser Dios, Albus—se quejó Severus, pero en el fondo seguía confiando ciegamente en él.

Albus miró al anillo que le costaría la vida, pero aún no, aún había muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Has reforzado los hechizos anticonceptivos y de protección en los estudiantes, Severus?—Cambió de tema.

—Por supuesto, señor. Pero podríamos bloquear el efecto de Draco, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

—No, es fundamental que todo siga su curso natural.

Severus solo asintió, Albus sabía que ese hombre serio y amargado quería a Draco Malfoy como el hijo que nunca tuvo, algo muy similar a lo que él mismo sentía.

—¿Cuándo vas a darme nietos, Severus?—Aquella pregunta, que no era la primera vez que realizaba, no tomó tan a la defensiva al hombre—Me hago mayor, y creo sería un abuelo magnífico.

Severus solo se marchó pero al menos había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, se alegraba de no dejarle tan solo cuando aquella historia llegara a su fin.


	22. Chapter 22

A Harry le sudaban las manos, Dumbledore le había pedido que le acompañara a un lugar fuera del colegio.

Se había tenido que separar de Draco sin poder contarle la verdad, y tenía una necesidad tremenda de sincerarse con su novio.

Sentía un muro helado entre los dos desde que habían obtenido el recuerdo, Hermione no pudo evitar señalar que Draco no dejaba de ser un Malfoy, que su padre estaba en Azkaban desde el año anterior por trabajar bajo las órdenes del mismísimo Voldemort.

Draco decía que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero Harry le notaba brillar menos.  
Era un experto en brillitos veelas, y su veela brillaba menos.

—Volveré esta noche.—Draco estaba subido al alféizar de la ventana. Porque sabía que tenía alas, pero la posición le ponía un poco nervioso.

—Ten cuidado, por favor.—Draco no le miraba, sino al horizonte, pero Harry no quería irse así.

—Voy con Dumbledore, creo que debe ser el mago más poderoso de toda Inglaterra.

Quería sonar contento, pero la verdad es que un poco asustado sí estaba, Dumbledore le había pedido que confiara en él. Pero también que podía ser peligroso.

Draco le miró y bajó del alféizar, no, no le gustaba verle así.

—Estaré esperándote.

Se iba a ir, pero Harry le detuvo.

—Espera, tienes que darme mi beso de la buena suerte—pidió sonriendo.

Draco le miró demasiado serio, pero no fue capaz de negárselo. Le dio un beso, un súper beso, un beso que iba a necesitar seguro. Y se enganchó del cuello de Harry.

Pero cuando dejó de besarle, Draco le abrazó con fuerza y Harry lo sintió mejor que un beso.

—Ten mucho cuidado—le susurró Draco al oído—. Vuelve conmigo.

Aún pensaba en las palabras de Draco cuando Dumbledore los desapareció, el recuerdo y sus palabras los iba a necesitar mucho aquella noche.


	23. Chapter 23

Tener a Dumbledore moribundo entre sus brazos y cientos de zombies queriendo ahogarlos no era lo que él había pensado que ocurriría.

La sensación de impotencia era enorme, nunca había sentido algo así. Ni a manos del mismísimo Voldemort.

Si salía con vida de allí iba a darle las gracias a Snape, aunque la lengua se le cayera después a trozos. Los hechizos que le obligó a realizar una y otra vez hasta que supo que jamás los olvidaría en su detención les estaban salvando la vida.

Siempre que se había encontrado al borde de la muerte, y para alguien de su edad eran ridículamente demasiadas, eran pequeños recuerdos, pequeños momentos en los que pensaba. Quería volver a montar en escoba, quería ir a clase de defensa, quería volver a jugar al snap explosivo con Ron en la Madriguera. Quería reír con Hermione.

Pero en esta ocasión quería estar con Draco, quería que volara fuera de Hogwarts con sus enormes alas y con él a su lado. Quería que le sonriera, quería decirle que le quería. No quería morir.

Tenía claro que si Dumbledore no hubiera lanzado un hechizo flamígero, ambos se hubieran ahogado en aquellas aguas infestadas de inferis.

Una vez en el exterior, la magia oscura les abandonó, y sus esfuerzos por darle de beber a su director tuvieron éxito.

Después de que el hombre se tomara el equivalente a tres garrafas de agua, parecía que la sed mortal había cesado.

—Aprecio el poder saciante del agua, muchacho, pero no le diría que no a unos buenos tragos de hidromiel.—Harry no pudo evitar reírse, por los nervios, porque durante un momento pensó que no lo iban a conseguir, porque estaban vivos, de nuevo, y eso había que celebrarlos con risas de verdad.

Escuchar a Dumbledore reírse le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

La vuelta fue en silencio, mirando aquel medallón como si fuera a atacarles en cualquier momento. 

Pero Harry no respiró tranquilo hasta que contempló la silueta del castillo de Hogwarts.

Harry acompañó al director al interior, pero lo que de verdad quería hacer era ir con Draco decirle que todo estaba bien, así que cuando Dumbledore con una sonrisa benévola le dijo que se fuera, salió corriendo.

Harry estaba tan impaciente de verle y tan acostumbrado de encontrar a parejas queriendo fundirse a besos en las a que no le prestó más atención.

Harry sabía que Draco tenía la noche libre para volar, cruzó varios patios interiores hasta que llegó al exterior. 

Corrió hasta su claro, y no tuvo dificultad para encontrarle, sus alas desplegadas eran un imán de luz para él. 

—Draco—llamó. Y el rubio se giró, que era guapo era una obviedad, que brillaba algo que ya tenía más que asumido, pero que se alegrara de verle tanto solo le dieron ganas de no separarse de él nunca más.

Como ya hizo una vez, alzó el vuelo con él en brazos, lo elevó casi hasta los límites de la cúpula protectora, mientras le besaba.

Cuando se fue realmente no había esperado que fuera algo tan peligroso sino como la vez que había ido a convencer a Slughorn para volver a dar clases en Hogwarts. Pero no había sido así, había sentido un miedo muy real.

Ahora, entre los brazos, y alas, de Draco todo volvía a estar bien.

Draco planeó un poco más lejos de su claro habitual, bastante más lejos.

Cuando tocaron el suelo parecía agotado. Draco tomó su mano, pero no le miró mientras andaban.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?—preguntó Harry.

Pero Draco no le contestó, quien sí lo hizo fue Dumbledore que apareció a sus espaldas acompañado de Snape.

—Siempre hay otras opciones, Draco—le dijo el director, y la mirada oscura de Snape parecía apoyar esas palabras.

Pero Draco solo tiró de Harry un poco más, y este le siguió sin entender mucho.

—¿Draco?—preguntó Harry cuando estaban a punto de traspasar uno de los pocos acceso a Hogwarts que había.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry se plantó en seco haciendo que Draco no pudiera seguir arrastrándolo.

—¡Draco!—Draco se giró, su rostro era de completa agonía, pero volvió a tirar de Harry.

—Lo siento—gimió el rubio—, tengo que hacerlo.

Miró detrás de Harry, miró a Dumbledore y a Snape. 

—Vosotros lo rescatareis, lo sé, pero yo tengo que entregarle.—Los tirones de la mano no cesaron, pero Harry era más fuerte que Draco y no se movió.

—¿A quién quieres entregarme?—En realidad Harry no necesitaba respuesta para esa pregunta, ya la tenía. El dolor de la traición era tan grande que perdió pie y Draco consiguió tirar de él por la simple inercia.

—Podemos sacar a tu madre de allí, pero te necesitamos para poder entrar.—Las palabras venían de Dumbledore. 

Pero Draco miró a Snape, este asintió. 

—¿Cómo?

—No saques del colegio a Harry, y te explicaré cómo, tú y tu madre os uniereis a la orden.

—¿Y mi padre?—preguntó Draco, su mano era como una garra en la de Harry.

—Tu padre tomó sus propias decisiones, no tienes que cargar con ellas.—Harry miró a Snape después de hablar, su ambigüedad sobre a quién era leal era algo que le molestaba sobremanera, pero comprendía que su situación no era fácil, nunca lo había sido.

Harry se soltó, y Draco no volvió a tomar su mano, pero sí miró a un punto, más allá del bosque donde un grupo de mortífagos esperaban a que les facilitara el acceso a El Elegido.

Draco le miró, y miró a los otros dos. Después de un tenso silencio asintió.

—¿Ibas a entregarme?¿Todo este tiempo?—preguntó queriendo que Draco le dijera que no. Que todo había sido un completo error.

—Me amenazaron a mí y a mi familia, solo así podía salvarlos.

—¿Enamorándome?¿Haciéndome creer toda esta mentira?—Harry sentía que se rompía por la mitad, la traición era uno de los peores sentimientos, Harry había sido anteriormente traicionado, pero no de este modo. Nunca de este modo.

Recordó cada risa, cada beso, cada momento en el que se sintió completo por primera vez, y todo había sido un engaño, una trampa para entregarle a su enemigo.

Draco no le quería, nunca le había querido.

Le vio, con sus hermosas alas, con su rostro angelical, y por primera vez le vio como lo que era, una criatura mágica que usaba sus armas para conseguir lo que quería. Que Harry confiara tanto en él, que estuviera tan enamorado que él mismo se hubiera entregado por salvar a Draco.

Harry ya no tenía duda alguna de que todo había sido orquestado para llegar a ese momento.

—Harry... yo.—Draco no encontraba palabras, porque no las había, sencillamente no había nada que pudiera decir para superar ese momento.

Si tan solo le hubiera conocido un poco, si tan solo le hubiera querido un poco sabría que Harry hubiera salido él solo, sin engaños, sin mentiras. Hubiera ido él mismo hasta Voldemort por él, y por su familia, si era lo que él más quería.

Pero ahora no había nada más que decir.

Le vio aquella mueca de dolor de tiempo atrás, no se dejaba de querer a alguien de un segundo a otro, pero no, Harry no le iba a consolar. 

Harry volvió al castillo solo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Le acababan de romper el corazón, y el dolor era demasiado fuerte, tanto que era casi incapaz de controlar su magia. 

No sabía qué podía hacer si en ese momento mirara a Draco, no quería saberlo.


	25. Chapter 25

Narcisa Malfoy vivía encerrada en una habitación de su propia casa, sin saber qué día irían a por ella para matarla y con las insoportables visitas de su hermana para torturala psicológicamente. Siempre lo había hecho, desde niña, disfrutaba torturando, pero en especial disfrutaba torturando a su hermana pequeña.

Cuando la vio entrar supo que venían horas de palabras sobre la nulidad de su marido, sobre cómo su hijo no podría jamás ser una honra para su familia. 

Una y otra vez, has fallado, Narcisa. Has fallado.

Sin embargo, esta vez Bellatrix solo la miraba, y tuvo miedo de verdad, porque su hermana era incapaz de mantenerse callada y menos cuando tenía una presa fácil y atrapada.

—Vamos—dijo Bellatrix.

Narcisa negó, aunque sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

—Por tu bien, vamos.

Aquel era su hogar, su hogar desde que se había casado, y lo estaban destrozando, los estaba destrozando a todos ellos.

Solo esperaba que Draco tuviera una oportunidad.

Quizás la negrura de sus pensamientos no la dejó ver alguna anomalías en su hermana. Como por ejemplo cono el tic en su mano izquierda había desaparecido, y como en vez de llevarla al salón infestado de mortífagos estaban yendo a la zona de las cocinas.

La mayoría de sus elfos domésticos habían muerto, o mejor dicho, habían sido cazados para diversión de los ocupadores de su hogar.

Los pocos que quedaban para mantenerlos alimentados se escondían, por orden de su ama, al menor atisbo de un mago cerca.

Sin embargo, el que estaba frente a ella no huía y ni siquiera tenía el rostro demacrado y asustado del resto. Este tenía una cantidad de sombreros ridícula sobre su cabeza y sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Dobby?—recordó el nombre del díscolo elfo doméstico y él asintió lleno de brío.

—Hora de irnos, Dobby—le dijo al elfo su hermana, aquello no tenía sentido.

—Ella tiene que liberarlos, no pueden quedarse aquí—dijo el elfo señalando a tres elfos esqueléticos y muertos de miedo. Pero que negaban frenéticos por recibir la mayor deshorna, una prenda.

Narcisa no tenía varita, hacía meses que se la había quitado su hermana.

Pero tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y apuntó a la burda copia de Bellatrix.

—¿Quién eres?

Ante sus ojos una mata de cabello rosa, ojos oscuros y ciertos rasgos Black le sonrieron.

—Encantada de conocerte, tía.—Le guiñó un ojo la joven—Hay que salir de aquí ya, sino queremos ser puré de traidoras.

¿Tía? La única sobrina que podía tener era una mestiza fruto de la unión de su hermana Andrómeda y aquel sangre sucia.

El elfo no se movía ante las súplicas de la chica de pelo rosa.

—No sin ellos.

—¿A dónde vamos?—La chica la miró, estaba claro que no confiaba lo más mínimo en ella, hacía bien, la desconfianza era mutua—¿Dónde está Draco?

—Draco está a salvo en Hogwarts, pero tú, y ahora yo, no.

Pasos bajando hasta la cocina la hicieron apremiarse pero el elfo no claudicaba.

Los otros tres temblaban, aquello era ridículo.

—Ellos son elfos de Malfoy Manor, no dejarán la casa—explicó al elfo, ¿desde cuando una bruja de su clase daba explicaciones a subseres?—Pero pueden acompañar a su ama para protegerla y cuidarla.

Los elfos abrieron sus ojos redondos como pelotas llenos de adoración, ellos quería irse de allí tanto como ella misma.

—Dobby, ¿puedes con todos?—preguntó su sobrina. El elfo sonrió de un modo demencial, pero tomó a todos por las manos y los desapareció con un sonoro plof.

El viaje élfico fue un visto y no visto, de un lugar lúgubre y oscuro a otra igual de lúgubre y oscuro.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó asqueada por poder haber sido engañada, y que esa chica solo fuera una nueva mortífaga jugando a torturarla.

—Bienvenida a La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.—Dos voces a coro la recibieron, dos jóvenes idénticos de un molesto color pelirrojo Weasley que le guiñaron un ojo descaradamente.


	26. Chapter 26

Hogwarts estaba sufriendo un nuevo episodio digno de estudio.

Todas las parejas habían roto y un clima de desánimo inundaba las aulas, pasillos y dormitorios en otros momentos llenos de risas, confidencias y palabras de amor.

Pero a Harry no podía importarle menos, la culpa era de Draco y sus mentiras; de Draco y sus encantos veelas; de Draco y de haberle roto el corazón en pedazos.

Le daban igual las palabras de Dumbledore, mucho menos las de Snape, no le importaba lo que dijera Hermione y los silencios de Ron.

Le daba igual que Draco pensara que perdería a su familia, que les esperaba la más atroz de las muertes.

Le daba igual porque como ya había dicho a todo el que le tocó los cojones con el tema. Él, si Draco hubiera confiado en él, se hubiera entregado voluntario. Así de idiota era, así de loco estaba por él.

Pero que le engañara, que le traicionara como a un pelele, eso no se lo perdonaba.

Draco nunca le había dicho que le quisiera o mínimamente lo que sentía por él, solo reía, le besaba, batía pestañas y alas de un modo encantador.

No le embaucó con sus encantos veelas, por el simple hecho de que Harry era inmune a un montón de mierdas, joder, sobrevivió a un avada.

Pero Draco lo había tratado de manipular todo el tiempo. Y había tenido ayuda, ahora lo veía claramente. Snape le había allanado el camino, le había ofrecido a Harry en bandeja. Como un cochinillo con su manzana y todo en la boca. Y él se había enamorado como un imbécil.

Harry se negó a volver a sus detenciones para mezclar caca de dragón con otras asquerosidades varias. Snape no tuvo huevos de obligarle.

Ron y Hermione estaban peleándose y Harry estaba harto, incluso le habían acusado de provocar ese clima rechazando a un veela.

Bien, bien, ahora resultaba que sí creían que Draco les influía y no cuando andaba absorbiéndose el cerebro a besos.

Las escenas eran muy similares, broncas, grescas, llantos y traiciones. Oh, ya no parecían estar en celo. La parte retorcida que habitaba en el corazón de Harry se frotó las manos.

Eso les pasaba por haber sido tan tontos como él y fiarse de otras personas.

El problema, porque siempre había un problema, es que no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Normalmente para maldecirle mentalmente, pero otra parte de él, la que le quería, la que le lloraba pidiéndole que le perdonara. Esa cosita arrastrada a la que se negaba a escuchar, solo pensaba en él. Y en como hacía días que no le veía, y en lo gris que estaba la última vez.

Pero eso ya no era asunto suyo, había hecho un esfuerzo horrible por no mirar el mapa, por no investigar/acosar al rubio.

No era asunto suyo, su madre ya estaba a salvo en una casa que le pertenecía a Harry. ¿Qué más quería?

Y sin embargo, su cosita penosa decía que el veela estaba mal, y su cosita penosa era muuy pesada.

Sin rumbo fijo acabó en las puertas de la enfermería, no le hubiera venido mal una pomadita para su corazón roto. Pero no era tan tonto, bastante sí, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de por qué había ido allí.

Entró sin hacer ruido para ver a Draco junto a dos de sus slytherin, Zabini y Parkinson, ya no de un tono gris, sino blanco, completamente blanco.

Ellos le miraron de un modo acusador, mandaba huevos, ¡a él!

Pero les ignoró y se fijó como aún con los ojos medio entornados, Draco le estaba mirando. Sus ojos por lo normal de un bonito color gris plata, también estaban blancos, y Harry se asustó, realmente se asustó.

—Draco—le llamó Harry, pero este solo se encogió de dolor.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry se quedó completamente impresionado, Draco estaba fatal. Y aunque le guardaba un profundo rencor por lo que le había hecho, aquello era otra cosa. Una cosa horrible.

Se quedó allí sentado, un poco retirado porque los amigos de Draco parecían no tolerar su presencia y porque él en realidad no sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué nadie le había avisado? La verdad es que la pregunta no tenía mucho sentido. Harry había renegado de Draco, y no había querido verlo ni en pintura.

¿Y ahora estaba así?

Cuando Snape entró por la puerta no se fijó en Harry hasta tiempo después, y le llamó inmediatamente echando a los otros dos Slytherin.

Se retiraron los suficiente para que Draco no los oyera y entonces tuvo al jodido terror nocturno sobre él.

—¡Hasta que se hace responsable y viene, Potter!

A Harry se le hinchó una vena gruesa que le cruzaba la frente, también las pelotas, Snape tenía un don inflando pelotas. Sobre todo las suyas.

—Ni una palabra, esto es grave—le frenó antes de que Harry dijera nada.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—A veces me pregunto si sus tíos lo alimentaron a base de estupidez.

—¿Cuántos puntos me quitarían por romperle la nariz accidentalmente a un profesor?—dijo lleno de furia Harry, no había ido a que ese hombre le insultara.

—Paciencia, Severus, paciencia.

—Al grano...

—Si no fuera por la salud de Draco...

—¿Qué le pasa?

Aquello de absurdo era ridículo.

—Draco es un veela y usted su pareja, destinada, única, genuina, todo lo unido que se entiende en el mundo. Un veela rechazado se muere.

—Solo un veela estúpido entrega a su pareja a los lobos para que se lo coman y no espera que esto sea lo que le ocurre después.

Draco gimió en la cama.

—¿Va a dejar que se languidezca lentamente?

—Nunca nos unimos, he leído sobre eso y él y yo no nos hemos unido.

—Algunos veelas son un poco más dramáticos que otros.

Harry suspiró, por supuesto que sí.   
Aunque todos dudaran de Harry, después de hablar con Hermione él sí se había informado sobre las uniones de las veelas, y había un rito, una pautas. Ellos no las habían realizado. Y aún así Draco tenía una pinta horrible.

—Creo que le vendría bien pasar un poco más de tiempo con usted, háblele, solo dígale que le ha perdonado.

—¿Aunque sea mentira?

—Lo del noble corazón de los Gryffindor era solo un mito, ¿cierto?

—Soy noble, no imbécil.

Snape rodó los ojos, pidiendo favores era una auténtica bazofia, confirmó Harry.

Pero Harry miró a Draco, la verdad es que a pesar de todo, no le gustaba nada verle así, resopló y captó la media sonrisa de Snape que tuvo la decencia de hacerla desaparecer rápidamente.

Cuando quedaron solos, Harry se sentó en la silla que había dejado Parkinson al lado de la cama. Draco parecía estar encogido.

—Media escuela está enfadada, la otra media está deprimida. Y la verdad, me alegro un poco de nos ser el único.

Draco solo le miraba con sus ojos blanquecinos.

Harry no sabía que decir, en el fondo solo quería reclamarle hasta que le doliera la lengua, pero tampoco quería verle así de mal.

Así que decidió contarle lo que habían estado viendo en clase ese día.

Después de una hora de hablar y hablar, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco se había quedado dormido al borde de la cama, lo más cerca de Harry posible, y en su rostro parecía haber vuelto un poquito el color.

Harry suspiró cansado, ¿por qué todo era siempre así de complicado?


	28. Chapter 28

Harry iba a clases y cuando acaba iba a la enfermería, ¿tenía que hacerlo? No. ¿Quería hacerlo? No lo tenía claro del todo.

El método "te cuento mi día, me cuentas tu día" estaba sirviendo bastante para que Draco recobrara las fuerzas.

Alguna broma sobre las clases les arrancaba alguna sonrisa, algo que les hacía olvidar todo el desastre que se había formado.

Harry dejó los libros sobre la cama.

—¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?—le preguntó.

Draco miró sus propios pergaminos donde realizaba sus tareas.

—Creo que mañana o pasado.

A Harry le gustaría decir que Draco ya no le afectaba, pero sería una mentira, y una de las gordas. No recordaba ningún momento en el que el rubio no le hubiera afectado, de cualquier modo, desde que se habían conocido.

—Harry...

—Draco...

Ambos hablaron a la vez, en este caso Harry prefería escuchar y con un gesto le dijo que hablara él.

—Sé que es complicado que me perdones, mi veela no me perdona, créeme.—Su rostro parecía triste pero determinado a seguir—Lo que te hice desde un principio estuvo mal, yo no esperaba sentir nada más.

Sus ojos ya no eran blanquecinos, sino de su bonito gris plata habitual.

—El que no debe ser nombrado nos lanzó una amenaza, y todo el peso estaba sobre mí.—Harry ya había escuchado eso, y se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Necesitaba escucharlo sin estar enfadado—No sabes lo que ha sido desde que él volvió, desde que nos dejó como meros prisioneros en muestra propia casa.

Harry no dijo nada, no le iba a interrumpir.

—Él no sabe lo que mi padre y yo somos, pero mi madre y Severus sí, yo solo tenía que sacarte, siempre pensé que te rescatarían rápidamente.

—¿De verdad lo creías?—Eso era algo que siempre le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero que aún así no era suficiente.

—Eso es lo que yo esperaba, y el porqué dejé pistas evidentes de lo que iba a hacer, para que te vigilaran.

—¿Nunca pensaste en decírmelo?—Y ahí es donde a Harry le dolía.

Draco se retorcía los dedos.

—Ahora sé que lo hubieras hecho, ahora con mi madre a salvo, pero antes... es complicado que lo entiendas.

—¿Porque no tengo madre?

Ninguno dijo nada, era cierto Harry no tenía una familia como tal, pero consideraba a Hermione, Ron y todos los Weasley lo más cercano a una familia.

Ese siempre sería un cráter entre ellos, la falta de confianza. La que Draco no tuvo, y la que Harry no sabía si podría volver a tener.

—¿No calculaste lo que podría pasarte? Creo que sabes más de veelas que yo.

—No me importó, no en ese momento.

—Si dejo de venir, ¿volverás a enfermar?

Draco no quiso mirarle en ese punto, pero le notó tragar saliva.

—No estamos enlazados, no me voy a morir.

—¿Solo volverte una cosita blanca dolorida?

Draco sonrió de lado, pero parecía más relajado.

—¿Soy tu pareja destinada?

Draco le miró tenso, Harry necesitaba que él se lo dijera, le chupaba un huevo lo que dijera Snape. Allí el único que debería saberlo era Draco.

—No me debes nada, Harry.

—Contéstame, por favor.—Su tono fue extremadamente suave haciendo sonrojar a Draco, que asintió.

Harry suspiró, y se dejó caer un poco hacia delante, sobre la cama de Draco. ¿Por qué tenían que estar en esa situación?

Notó una pequeña caricia sobre su cabello, Draco había llevado sus dedos hasta él y le acariciaba. ¿Por qué debía sentirse tan malditamente bien y aún así no ser capaz de confiar en él de nuevo?

—No tenemos porqué estar juntos, mi padre nunca estuvo con su pareja destina y no se ha muerto.

—¿No es tu madre?—Alzó la cabeza haciendo que Draco retirara sus dedos, ¡mierda!

—No.

—¿Pero la conoció?

Un asentimiento.

—Mi padre le rechazó y se cortó las alas, nuestra parte veela es un poco...

—¿Dramática?

Draco sonrió pero no parecía contento.

—No te cortes las alas, por favor.

—No tenía pensado hacerlo.

Estaban tan cerca de nuevo, que a Harry lo que le pedía el cuerpo y el alma era besarle. Salvo que no lo hizo.

Volvió a sus libros, a sus apunte, pero imaginar a Draco con dos muñones en vez de sus preciosas alas le pareció la visión más triste del mundo.


	29. Chapter 29

Draco salió de la enfermería solo un día después, las clases seguían su curso, y poco a poco en la escuela cada vez había menos caras enfadadas. Aunque la euforia de semanas atrás nunca volvió.

Harry no tenía que preguntar el motivo, Draco había rebajado la "dosis" de encanto veela que exudaba, lo había estado lanzado a diestro y siniestro creando un ambiente que le había dado cabida a sus planes. Tener a todos pendiente de otros temas, o a casi todos.

A Dumbledore pocas cosas se le escapaban, y Harry se indignó con él como en el año anterior, pero al parecer el director conocía mejor que Harry la mente de un Slytherin.

—No hay nada mejor que ver a un veela enamorado—le reconoció el hombre con ojos soñadores, y aunque Harry no quería pensar más en esos términos respecto a Draco, el coraconcito se le aceleró.

¿Un veela enamorado?

Draco y él no habían vuelto a hablar sobre el tema, pero habían llegado a un curioso acuerdo no hablado en el que todos los días pasaban un rato juntos. Normalmente en la biblioteca, un lugar neutral y con la dosis de veela ajustada, ya no era un picadero para estudiantes.

Seguía herido por el engaño, pero con los días y la rutina las cosas parecían ir diluyéndose. Decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo, o casi todo, Harry no estaba seguro del todo. Pero acababa mirando de soslayo a Draco más de lo que le gustaría.

Draco le había dicho que no creía que volviera a enfermar de ese modo, que era más una reacción de castigo de su veela hacia sí mismo, que a falta de otros medios le atacaba así.

Pero aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, a Harry le costaba separarse, diría que era porque Draco no decía toda la verdad sobre su salud, pero esa pequeña, y no tan pequeña parte que seguía queriéndolo, no quería dejarlo ir.

Haciendo voto de sinceridad consigo mismo, Draco no lo había enamorado. Harry se había enamorado solito, la falta de hostilidad del rubio solo había contribuido a que esa energía que gastaban en pelear fuera reconducida a otro sentimiento.

Draco estaba escribiendo con una caligrafía recta y pulcra, realmente concentrado, dejando a Harry tiempo y espacio para mirarle.

Seguía siendo ante sus ojos un ejemplo de belleza fuera de serie, sí, pero no era solo eso, había querido pensar que sí, pero no era lo único. Añoraba sus sonrisas, sus pequeñas confidencias, el roce de su piel, echaba en falta lo completo que se había sentido, sus propias ilusiones, y la sensación de no estar solo, una que nadie había sido capaz de quitarle nunca.

Una delgada línea se estaba formando en los labios de Draco, una pequeña sonrisa tan sutil que a Harry le costó darse cuenta que él mismo la estaba imitando.

El enfado se estaba yendo, y lo que quedaba le daba un poco de miedo, ¿qué iba a hacer con ese sentimiento?


	30. Chapter 30

Algunas parejas habían vuelto, aquellas que tenían sentimientos verdaderos.

Ron y Hermione eran una de ellas.

Solo que el nivel de intensidad era más acorde con la realidad, eso no quitaba para que Harry no se sintiera entre envidioso y asqueado.

Echaba muchísimo de menos estar así con Draco, pero ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de acercamiento de ese tipo.

Se fue de la sala común, los que habían roto por lo visto estaban aún un poco susceptibles y Harry no quería ser el blanco de ninguna ex pareja celosa.

Ya había visto lo que había hecho Seamus al descubrir a Dean con Ginny.

Mejor ponerse a salvo.

Ese año no tenían exámenes oficiales que pasar, y en ese momento tenía todo al día, si Hermione no estuviera tan entretenida comiéndose el morro con su, de nuevo,   
n-o-v-i-o, estaría hasta orgullosa de él.

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, en Hogwarts nunca las cosas eran tranquilas o quizás solo fuera sus ansias de acción o su nada desdeñable paranoia.

Le pareció buen momento para ir a hablar con Dumbledore del guardapelo que habían encontrado en la cueva, pero de camino se encontró una curiosa estampa.

Draco estaba de brazos cruzados negando ante un Snape que parecía al punto de la desesperación. Esa imagen era digna de ver y de reproducir. ¿Dónde había una cámara mágica cuando se la necesitaba?

Cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, cambió de actitud. Pero Harry se rio, podrían estar del mismo lado, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a disfrutar pillarle en sus peores momentos.

Lanzó una mirada despectiva clásica de bastardo encabronado, y se fue, no sin antes quitarle 5 puntos a Slytherin, así, tal cual. Harry se moría por saber qué le había dicho Draco.

—Debe estar atragantándose ahora mismo, ¿qué le has hecho?

—Más bien qué no.

Harry imaginó algo que no le gustó, no le gustó nada.

—Quería una ayudita veela, al parecer la profesora Sinistra ya no está tan interesada.

—Quiero extraer esa imagen de mi mente ya—lloriqueó Harry, y Draco se rio.

—Le he dicho que la enamore con su encanto especial.

—Me encanta tu lado suicida.

Ambos se rieron, muy cerca, muy contentos, y Harry le acarició la mejilla.

Draco se dejó caer más sobre ella, como si anhelase el contacto aún más.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—suspiró Harry, pero en ningún momento dejó de acariciarle.

Draco solo suspiró, y le sonrió.


	31. Chapter 31

—Mi madre me ha escrito—le dijo Draco durante la clase doble de pociones, si aquella asignatura hubiera seguido siendo impartida por Snape, en primer lugar, Harry no hubiera estado allí. Y en segundo, nadie hablaría.

Pero Slughorn era otra cosa, y cada uno hacía lo que le daba la gana.

En el caso de Harry y Draco, era hablar.

—¿Qué tal está?—preguntó mientras removía su poción, solo la había visto ocasionalmente y le parecía tan seria y arrogante como su marido.

—No sabía que esa casa era tuya, y que tú la habías acogido.

—Es un lugar seguro, ella estará bien allí.

El dolor de ser el propietario porque Sirius había muerto le golpeó. Quiso restarle importancia, pero Draco no le dejó, le tomó la mano libre y se la acarició.

Harry sabía lo que sentía cuando Draco hacía esas cosas, o cuando él mismo lo hacía. Harry quería quererle, de hecho lo hacía, pero aún le costaba lanzarse a la piscina de unas aguas que podrían ahogarle.

Le había perdonado, en su fuero interno le había perdonado. Y que fuera su pareja destinada sabía que no era una cosa impuesta por su veela, era un reconocimiento, una aceptación. Que fuera un veela solo lo hacía más contundente.

Draco apartó la mano, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo se le notaba desdichado, Harry era un experto ya en Malfoy-Potter, Potter-Malfoy.

Harry tenía miedo, porque eso solo había sido una prueba, y había sido salvada por los pelos.

Draco removía su poción con los labios apretados, Harry suspiró. Tomó de nuevo su mano, pero Draco no le miró.

Harry quería volver a confiar, Draco sabía que no sería fácil.

Cuando al rubio le resbaló una lágrima hasta su caldero, Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de Draco le protegió del estallido.

La señora Pomfrey le dijo a Harry que su novio le estaba ganando el puesto como paciente estrella de la enfermería aquel año.

La palabra voló entre los dos, Draco miró sus manos, y Harry miró a Draco.

No, salvarle de una poción no mortal no era comparable a entregarle al bando enemigo. Pero había sido bonito y estúpido, y a Harry le encantaba la combinación de ambas cosas.

—Voy a tener que tener una palabritas con mi novio para que deje de robarme el puesto, señora.

Draco sí le miró, y brilló de verdad por primera vez en semanas.


	32. Chapter 32

—O sea, que volveis a estar juntos—sentenció Ron.

—Sí—sonrió Harry.

—¿Y confías plenamente en él?—Hermione solía ser la voz de la razón, y la vocecilla de su conciencia.

—Lo voy a hacer.

—No soy fan del hurón—dijo Ron llevándose una mala mirada de Harry—. Perdón, es la costumbre. Pero no me hubiera gustado verme en su situación.

—A mí tampoco.

—Lo sé.—Harry suspiró, esa espinita estaba allí, y creía que iba a tener que saber vivir con ella, porque sin Draco se le hacía demasiado cuesta arriba.

—¿Qué vais a hacer cuando acabe el curso?—Hermione había planteado algo que él ya había pensado, Narcisa Malfoy vivía en Grimmauld Place y la invitación estaba extendida para Draco también, Harry no iba a volver a Privet Drive, no con ellos allí.

Lo había hablado con Dumbledore, y él había puesto una condición, seguía siendo el guardían secreto de Grimmauld Place, y Harry su dueño, pero quería a un buen número de miembros de la Orden con Harry día y noche. 

A Harry le parecía bien, mientras más, mejor.

Grimmauld Place era un lugar oscuro, pero enorme y Harry se alegraba de tener algo que ofrecer aunque fuera a costa de la muerte de Sirius, seguro que él hubiera querido que Harry saliera de casa de sus tíos.

A tres semanas de que el curso acabara, Harry se lo dijo a Draco.

—¿Todos juntos?—preguntó el rubio.

—Sí.

—¿Realmente estaremos seguros allí?

—Esa es la idea.

—¿Estaréis seguros con nosotros allí?—Aquella pregunta no era Draco el único que se la hacía. Dudaba que Voldemort, que no brillaba por su misericordia, no quisiera cobrar una cruel venganza con los Malfoy.

El número elevado de la orden no solo era por Harry.

Algo que no podría decirle a Draco, es que tenían otro lugar si las cosas se complicaban.

Y Harry se temía que iban a complicarse muchísimo.

Pero ahora solo quería imaginar qué sería tener a Draco bajo el mismo techo, en la habitación de al lado, incluso en la suya.

Eso daba muchas opciones que quería vivir.

Y quería ampliar el jardín trasero para que Draco pudiera volar, se lo había visto hacer una vez a Remus para que todos jugaran al Quiddicth cuando el año anterior todos los Weasley y Harry pasaron la Navidad allí.

Quería volar con él, quería dormir con él, quería despertar con él. Lo quería todo, porque ya que uno se mete hasta el fondo con un veela, ¿cómo no lo va a querer todo con él?

Su veela le dio un beso para sacarlo de sus propias ensoñaciones donde le besaba muchísimo.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Draco volviéndole a besar.

—Ningún año había querido tanto que acabara el curso.—Draco le miró sorprendido, él no podía entenderlo, pero tendría tiempo para explicárselo, para contarle todo—Es porque este verano voy a estar contigo todos los días.

¿Harry había dicho cuánto le gustaba que Draco se sonrojara?

Muchísimo, todo, infinito.

Una ronda de besos que les hacían olvidar que no estaban solos, ambos dejaron la Biblioteca bajo la mirada turbia de la señora Pince. Y varios estudiantes que les habían imitado demasiado efusivamente.

A veces Draco no era capaz de controlar lo que un veela enamorado provocaba en los demás.

Aunque Hogwarts no había vuelto a ser el hervidero alocado, sí se notaba mucho más alegre desde que ellos dos habían vuelto a retomar su relación.

Desde que Harry acompañaba todas las mañanas a Draco a su mesa de Slytherin en el comedor y le daba un beso que hacía suspirar a medio colegio.

Ambos habían, sin querer, dado un paso que hizo que todas las casas comenzaran a eliminar ciertas barreras.

Viejas y absurdas rivalidades heredadas, generación tras generación.

Un pequeño cambio que supondría una gran ventaja a lo que estaba por venir.

Harry no olvidaba lo que le tocaría hacer, pero no ese día, ni probablemente los siguientes.

Y aunque el destino no perdonaba, sentía que ya no estaría a oscuras, porque Draco brillaba para él.


	33. Epílogo

Remus había ampliado el patio trasero de Grimmauld Place, y en esa ocasión habían vuelto a hacer un campo de Quidditch.

Casi todos eran Weasley, pero se habían dividido, Draco y Harry estaban en el mismo equipo, ni por asomo alguien osaba separarlos.

Había sido el mejor verano de su vida, sin duda. Estar rodeado de amigos a los que consideraba familia, con su novio, con las visitas de Dumbledore y McGonagall, hacían que el clima fuera siempre agradable.

Ni siquiera las visitas de Snape enturbiaban el ambiente.

Y por las noches, Draco siempre se escapaba para meterse entre los brazos de Harry en su cama.

Imposible compararlo con pasar calor cortando el odioso jardín de su tía y escuchando como su tío hablaba de taladros. ¿A quién le podían interesar tanto los taladros?

Harry era el buscador de su equipo y Ginny del contrario.  
Draco sobre la escoba era mucho mejor cazador, y el equipo de Harry iba ganando.

Si estaban cerca Harry no se ahorraba darle un beso cuando anotaba un tanto, en besos no había que ser un tacaño, y Harry no era para nada tacaño.

La snitch no se dejaba ver, y Harry estaba disfrutando del partido parado sobre su escoba, el día no podía ser más soleado y agradable.

Ginny paró también a su lado sonriendo, y sus ojillos marrones tenían el mismo brillo que se les ponía a los gemelos cuando iban a hacer una muy gorda.

No te puedes fiar de un Weasley y Harry no había sido lo suficiente rápido cuando Ginny le quitó con demasiada parsimonia un mechón oscuro de los ojos, acariciando su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

Ni una snitch era tan rápida como lo fue Draco lanzándose sobre Ginny trasformándose en el aire.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al verle volar con sus enormes alas, arrastrar a Ginny hasta tirarla al suelo y amenazarla con unas garras que Harry nunca había visto.

Ginny tenía cara de espanto y agitaba sus manos tratando de protegerse el rostro.

Harry descendió separándolos.

—Draco, déjala.

Draco estaba impresionante, todo lo bonito que podía llegar a ser, con sus brillitos, su pelo flotando suavemente, y su lindo batir de pestañas.  
Ahora era una fiera currupia, que daba un miedo que te cagabas.

Aunque a Harry en realidad se la puso dura.

—Alucinante, te lo dije—gritó George cayendo en picada.

—Me debéis cuatro galeones—se quejó Ginny poniéndose de pie.

—No, yo he ganado, se ha trasformado en el aire—se metió Charlie.

—Pero no la ha herido de muerte.—Fred miró a su hermana—Gano yo.

Un coro de Weasley miraba a Draco con extrema curiosidad. Ellos nunca le habían visto las alas.

Bill que parecía el único sensato hizo que sus hermanos se apartaran un poco de Draco, pero en sus ojos también habían curiosidad.

Draco se fue relajando al darse cuenta que nadie quería robarle a su Harry, pero lo envolvió con sus alas y Harry se sintió muy a gustito.

Pero Harry sacó una mano para señalarlos a todos.

—Que nadie vuelva a provocar a mi novio.

Unas risitas se escucharon y los Weasley empezaron a hacer bromas Weasley donde uno comenzaba y otro continuaba la frase para acabar en coro canturreando bobamente: N-o-v-i-o-s

Harry se puso un tanto rojo, a Draco le gustó que entendieran el punto claramente.

Y todos volvieron a jugar, Draco lo hizo solo con sus alas, obviamente ganaron.

Venían momentos oscuros, pero al menos ya sabían más de los Horrocruxes con la ayuda de Narcisa, y el día en el que Harry y Voldemort se tuvieran que enfrentar llegaría.

Era inevitable. Pero eso no empañaba que hoy tenía a su veela pululando a su alrededor buscando su beso de la victoria.

Y Harry se lo dio, ese y mil más. Porque con los besos nunca había que ser tacaño.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini.
> 
> Pues ni tan mal, ¿verdad? Cuando salió ganadora en el sorteo, no os miento, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.
> 
> La he ido escribiendo día a día dejándome llevar por la historia.
> 
> Yo creo que ha quedado cuqui y divertida.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y hasta discutir conmigo, todo está bien.
> 
> Nos vemos en otras historias.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, aunque últimamente dicen que en realidad es de Britney Spears y me parece razonable.


End file.
